Stay In My Memory
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: Tooth's life isn't easy — she works two jobs to take care of her eight rambunctious little sisters. She never quite realized why the oldest of them was so infatuated with Jack Frost, the locally famous motorcycle racer, until he visits her at work and shoots her a smile…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I promise, despite the complete lack of Jack in this chapter, it is a rainbow snowcone fic — I just wanted to spend some time familiarizing myself and you guys with Tooth and her oldest little sister, Baby. Hope ya like it!**

She ran, tennis shoes knocking against the ground, voice escaping her lips in little pants and calls of "hurry, keep up!" One hand was tangled in Baby's, who stumbled behind her, while the other arm shifted Neha as she let out an irritated noise at all the bouncing. She was so late!

She knew her boss wouldn't fire her or even dock her pay, but she hated being late to anything. She was never late. But today had just been so hectic! First of all, Neha and Ai had refused to brush their teeth – didn't they realize how important that was?! On top of it, she'd had to drop them off with at their respective caretakers. This normally wasn't an issue, as the kids were usually at school when she worked. But this was Saturday. Normally on Saturdays, when she worked, her sisters all went to friends' houses – Baby was the only one who ever came with her to the library. Jaya and Jai went to Caleb and Claude's house, Indira to Monty's, Kavita and Lila were entertained by Pippa, and Ai and Neha were both left at Jamie and Sophie's house, as their mother was happy to babysit for free. But the family was on vacation, a fact which Tooth had forgotten about until she'd been at the house to drop them off, and while Ai was, at seven, old enough to call another friend and get a place within ten minutes or so, there was really nowhere else to drop off four-year-old Neha. She was pretty sure the children's area of the library was open today, so hopefully she could drop Neha off there and pray that the pretty red-haired volunteer girl would be able to handle the rambunctious girl. At this moment, said girl was pulling at her thick, messy ponytail, while Baby whined about running five blocks.

"Tooth, come on! It's not like he's gonna fire you!"

"Just move your feet!"

"_So_ sorry I can't fly –"

"Don't waste oxygen!"

Finally, she threw herself in through the doors, eyes searching frantically for the clock and settling on it. 7:07 AM. Okay. Only seven minutes late. She quickly handed Neha to Baby, asking her to take her to the children's area with a distracted sigh. The girl agreed with a shrug, shooting her a playfully annoyed look and muttering, "You owe me." Tooth turned, eyes searching for – there he was! Bunnymund!

"Hey! Bunny!"

He visibly flinched at the nickname, but turned to smile at her anyway. "Late, eh, Tooth? That's pretty rare." Bunny – or Bunnymund, as he preferred, but it was just a mouthful – was a tough-looking guy with an Australian accent to match. His hair was a shade of light black that looked blue in the right light, his eyes greyish-green. But most striking was his height and his strength – he had more muscles than most guys who spent their lives at the gym, something she'd teased him about when they'd first met. Hey, he deserved it, for making fun of her name! Like Bunnymund was any less weird than Toothiana. Her father would be a teeth-loving dentist. Not that Tooth wasn't desperately in love with teeth herself, but still, it was kind of ridiculous. The fact that she really wanted to be a dentist just made it easier to make fun of. They were lucky that by the time they'd had more children, Tooth had been old enough to warn them about naming their children after inanimate objects, although she was sure they'd snuck in Kavita partly to spite her. On the one hand, it was a legitimate Indian name. On the other hand, it was suspiciously similar to cavity.

Thinking about her parents made her sad, and she shrugged.

"I forgot the Bennetts are on vacation, and I had to figure out somewhere to leave Ai. Neha came with me." She shook her head. "Anyway, where's North? I need to apologize…"

From behind her, a voice boomed, "No you don't!"

She whirled around to be crushed in a hug from the large Russian man, laughing breathlessly. "North!" His appearance was a little strange, too – thick more than fat, with big blue eyes. His beard reached the middle of his chest, long and white. He reminded her of Santa, always watching and protecting her little family. He was her best friend and father figure, and she loved him to bits. He saw things like a child; he was always excited and trusting and forgiving.

"You don't need to apologize! Really, Tooth, I understand!" He exclaimed. She'd found he really didn't have a voice volume lower than eleven, and while that seemed a strange thing for a man working in a library, it fit him, and her smile grew as he released the hug.

"Thank you so much, North," she said with a wide, happy grin.

"Sandy was worried," Bunny said with a casual tilt of his head towards a set of couches, where the boy in question was sitting, nose buried in a book. The Crucible, by the look of it. She glanced at North, about to ask if she could say hi to him before she started, and he nodded with a grin before she could get a word out. She took off towards him with a thankful nod.

Baby was already next to him, chattering excitedly, and Tooth sat next to her. "Hi, Sandy. Sorry I made you worry."

The boy grinned. Short and a little chubby, he had a mess of blonde hair that perpetually looked like he'd just woken up. But that was understandable, seeing as the boy was both mute and narcoleptic. She didn't mind. He had the most amazing, imaginative dreams, and he loved drawing them and writing about them. He was the most amazing writer. She envied him for that. Even more for his attitude, calm and relaxed, a stark contrast to her usual busy-ness.

"Sandy didn't care about you, he was worried about _me_," Baby said dramatically, gesturing to herself with a dramatic expression. She whipped her head, the hair that fell over her left eye moving aside just for a second before promptly falling back. Her visible blue eye was delighted.

She wished Baby would get her hair out of her eyes.

"Sure," Tooth shot back, knocking her playfully in the head.

Sandy moved his fingers in rapid sign language; she and all of her sisters that were old enough could read it, but Tooth was the only one who could sign herself, and poorly at that. "I was worried about both of you. It's weird for you to be late."

"Yeah, I know. Ai and Neha were gonna be babysat by Mrs. Bennett, but I forgot the family's on vacation, and I had to get other arrangements at the last minute." She sighed dramatically. "I'm so scatterbrained."

Sandy just laughed.

"Hey, after work, can we go see Jack Frost race?" Baby asked suddenly. Ah, the illustrious Jack Frost. He was a racer of motorcycles on a local track in unofficial races organized by local motorcycle junkies, although Tooth was pretty sure he'd been in some official stuff before. He Street raced, too. He was all-around reckless, and Tooth really didn't see what was so great about him. Sure, he was decently cute; white hair, big blue eyes, and really pale. But his attitude seemed arrogant and rude. Still, seeing him race made Baby so happy that Tooth really couldn't refuse her.

"Sure. But I've got work at 10 tonight, too, so we gotta be home by 8:30 so I can get the little ones in bed."

Sandy signed something about working too much, and Tooth waved him away. She was fine. If she hadn't dropped out of college, the workload would have been ridiculous, but she was fine where she was. Maybe once the girls were older…

"Well, I've gotta go and get to work. Nice to see you Sandy."

"I'll help you reshelf!" Baby exclaimed. She was always so excited to help her big sister.

"Sounds good. Let's go," she said with a grin, taking her younger sister's hand and walking towards the fiction section with a casual wave of her hand to Sandy.

She glanced at the clock as she heard North call that her shift was over, causing several patrons of the library wince, then laugh softly. The big man was too well-liked for anyone to care about him interrupting their reading, and Tooth once again wondered about him choosing to work at a library.

"But I've still got ten minutes," she said, much softer, tilting her head.

"Ah, but Baby has been talking nonstop about Jack Frost!" He boomed. "And if you don't leave now, you will have to rush to get there!"

"There's a Russian joke to be made here," the younger girl added.

Tooth twitched. So that was where her little helper had disappeared to an hour prior. She still appreciated it, though; the girl was only fourteen, and yet she willingly volunteered her time to help out at the library instead of playing with friends.

"_Hey, what's up with your eyes?"_

Then again, maybe she just didn't like the company of other children.

"North, I was here late. I can't leave early."

"Of course you can!"

"Well, I mean, I physically can, but not with a clear conscious…"

He laughed, grabbing her into another hug. This one was more tender and slightly less bone-crushing than the earlier one, and she breathed in the scent of coffee, cigars and peppermint that clung to him perpetually. "Tooth, go make your sister happy."

She sighed as he released her. Damn him, playing the 'happy sister' card. "Alright. But I'm coming in early on Monday."

"Da, da," he said, waving his hand.

"Alright. I'm gonna get my stuff. Be right back," she said. Her expression was still distinctly uncomfortable, but she hurried off with a little smile. As soon as she was gone, the big man turned to Baby, who's eyes widened as he held out a small mess of five and ten dollar bills.

"Huh?"

"You work as hard as your sister. And I know things are tight…to hold you until payday."

She stared at him for a long moment, and then grabbed the man in a hug. "Thanks, Uncle North."

* * *

Tooth was ridiculously happy that these races weren't official, because she really didn't have the money to spend attending real races. She was also really happy that it was finally getting cold; it was late fall, after all, and it had been brutally hot. In a pair of jeans and a sweater, she was cozy instead of sweltering like not long ago. Even if she got less tips during the winter, because it was less busy. She sighed. She really didn't want to have to get a third job, or ask North for extra pay.

"Racer number 34 has taken the lead!"

"GO JACK!"

Tooth winced at the volume in her sister's screech. Well at least she knew who racer 34 was. He shot past on his motorcycle, and Baby let out another screech. Her poor eardrums. Since they'd still been late despite North letting them go earlier, since they'd had to find a place for Neha, she didn't feel right asking her to quiet down. Bunny had gotten off work and had enthusiastically agreed to watch her, as he loved kids, but it had still wasted valuable time.

"There's only one more lap! Can't you be more excited?!"

"I just don't care about racing as much as you…"

And finally, the racers screeched to a stop. Thirty-four won, of course. Everyone expected that. He was fast and talented, with an amazing amount of recklessness. It was like he didn't care if he lived or died or got hurt. Like he didn't care about anything at all.

_How can everyone be so into someone who doesn't care about anything…?_

"Baby, we've gotta go. I've gotta go shopping, and Indira broke her pencil case so I need to get her a –"

"Indira didn't break it, someone from school did."

Tooth froze, her amethyst eyes widening. Not this again. She didn't want to have to go to parents who didn't believe her about their kids bullying her sisters. They always got so pissed off. They thought she was lying about their little angels. All because she was raising them by herself… they thought she came from deadbeat parents and they looked down on her because of it. But her parents weren't…

Evidently noticing her expression, Baby's eyes widened and she rapidly waved her hands. "No, no, nothing like that! Indira's really popular an' all the boys are into her! One of the girls was admiring the case and she dropped it, that's all."

She breathed a slow sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay. Good. I was worried…"

"Can we stay so I can get Jack's autograph?"

She glanced at her watch and bit her lip. Six PM. "Baby, no. I'm really sorry. I have to shop and get home to put everyone to sleep by 9. And since we don't have a car, the walk to the store is at least half an hour."

For a moment, Baby looked ready to cry, but then she spun on her heel and stomped off. Tooth sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She was remarkably mature for her age, but she was still a kid, and still prone to tantrums. That didn't make them any less annoying. Tooth walked after her, shooting a glance back towards the track as the winner emerged from the car, pulling his helmet off, white hair bouncing against his cheeks. He waved at his adoring crowd, and Tooth spun to focus on her rapidly retreating sibling.

"Baby, you know I –"

She just gave an irritated snort, and Tooth gave up. Best to just let her cool off. "Fine. Don't talk to me. You still have to come shopping with me."

Another snort. This was going to suck.

And suck it did. Any time Tooth asked for her opinion on something, she just grumbled in annoyance. Any time Tooth asked her to hold something, she wouldn't reply. This was entirely ridiculous. Eventually Tooth stopped asking for help, sighing in irritation and making it perfectly clear how she felt about her sister's tantrum every step of the way. Okay, maybe that wasn't mature, but Tooth was only eighteen herself! She wasn't all grown up, either.

At least the shopping didn't take as long as she'd thought, and they'd managed to fit everything into enough bags that Tooth only had to carry two, Baby one, and the pencil box in her other hand. It was a long walk back, and Tooth was glad she'd elected to wear sensible tennis shoes instead of heels or anything fussier.

She noticed Baby stumble next to her, and glanced down at her footwear. The girl was wearing short wedges – a present from mom and Dad when she was twelve and just getting into fashion. She must have been wearing them to impress Frost, but now they were probably just uncomfortable. Her expression said as much, although she hurried to hide it when she noticed Tooth watching. With a sigh, Tooth bent and untied her tennis shoes.

"…What are you doing?" Baby asked, stopping and watching her.

"Here, wear my shoes."

"What about you?"

"It's only a block, I'll just wear my socks," she muttered, handing the younger girl her shoes.

"But it's cold! You'll get sick."

Tooth cracked a smile at the genuine concern in her voice. "Just take the shoes, will you?"

After a long moment, Baby bent to remove her wedges. She took the shoes from Tooth's outstretched hands, slipping them onto her feet. They were too big – she had to tie them really tight – but it was okay. She stood up from her crouch.

"That okay?" Tooth asked.

"…Yeah."

And Tooth stood up, offering the younger girl her hand, which after a moment, Baby took. It only took a few steps for her to start crying, and for Tooth to once again kneel next to her, brushing her fingers across her cheeks to do away with the tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Toothiana. I-I know h-how hard you –"

"Shhh. It's okay. I promise we'll get his autograph soon, okay? Promise."

She nodded, wiping at the tears, and Tooth stood and gently tugged her along with her. She had no idea how she was gonna get her an autograph, as she was pretty sure he wasn't gonna be racing for a bit. She sighed. She'd find a way. She never broke promises to her sisters.

"I love you, Toothiana…"

"Yeah, Baby. I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaya, is-?"

"She's in bed! Go to work, geez."

Tooth sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She hated leaving the kids home alone, even if it was necessary. She could hardly take them to the bar, and she couldn't ask anyone to watch them, since she often wasn't home until 1 or 2 AM. It wasn't even a safety thing; North lived just across the street, and she was fairly certain the large Russian man would beat any robbers attempting to harm her sisters. Each room had a phone in it with which they could call, and any screams would surely be heard just across the street. It was just that Baby was only fourteen, and India, Jaya and Jai were only 12 – too young to be burdened with the taking care of young children as they were. She'd often come home to find one of the little ones in Jaya, Indira, and Jai's bed for comfort from nightmares, or Baby sitting with Ai on a rocking chair, dog tired but bound by sisterly duty to comfort the crying four-year-old. And that wasn't okay.

But it was even less okay for her not to have this job.

So she gave a wave and a bright smile to Jai and Baby as they watched her go from the window, and took off with a bounce in her step. This night had gone well. Baby had forgiven her, the little ones were in bed, and it was only 9:15, so she had plenty of time to get to work.

All things considered, it was looking to be a good night.

The trend only continued when she got to work. The bouncer was none other than Fishlegs, who was a sweetheart and probably the only one who didn't hit on her on her way in. The girl she was bartending with was none other than Rapunzel, who was also a sweetheart with whom Tooth could talk about much of anything, and who was so enthusiastic about everything and anything that it was hard not to get excited along with her. They'd even gone to college together, for the short time Tooth had attended. So as the music got louder and the crowd began to show, she slipped behind the bar with a happy grin. Despite the late hours, she really didn't mind working here; it was fun. Getting hit on by drunks wasn't, but the atmosphere was pretty enjoyable.

Her eyes slid along the walls until they settled on the one she'd been looking for: Pitch Black.

Her mood dropped immediately at the sight of him, even as they met eyes and she forced a smile. It wasn't that he was a bad boss; he could be very kind when it suited him. He paid them well, and while he sometimes looked at her and the others like bugs he'd like to squish and examine, he'd never done anything outright to make her afraid of him. It was his appearance, which she knew was a poor way to judge a person, but she really couldn't help it. He wasn't unattractive; tall, lanky, with positively gorgeous golden eyes. He was very pale, almost sickly-looking, and gaunt. His hair was perpetually slicked back. Despite all this, he was rather attractive…he just had an aura of gloom that tended to frighten people.

He returned her smile with a crooked, predatory one of his own, and she averted her eyes.

"I don't like how he's always out here," Rapunzel muttered, sliding next to her.

"Likes to keep an eye on things, I guess."

"Yeah, it's just…creepy. He's always watching."

She giggled, turning to her with a dark grin. "Careful…he can smell fear."

Rapunzel pretended to give a little shriek of fear, running to the other side of a bar. There she was snagged by a customer, shooting Tooth an apologetic smile. Tooth waved the look away; no big deal. She sighed, glancing over the sea of the people dancing, drinking, having a good time. It wasn't a bar so much as a club, and a reasonably alternative one at that. You were more likely to see pink-haired punks with more piercings that brain cells than you were to see any drunken businessmen, that was for sure.

"Hey, girl! Can I have a drink?"

She sighed, then smiled brightly as she turned to the customer. "Sure! What can I…" the words died in her throat as her eyes settled on the man who'd been speaking. Or rather, the boy. He certainly didn't look old enough to be drinking. But that wasn't the point!

He was none other than Jack Frost.

"A little startstruck, pretty girl?" He asked, winking teasingly at her.

Immediately, she was a blushing mess. He was just as rude as she'd thought! But he'd called her pretty… It wasn't like she was unaware that she was attractive; pretty was just rarely the adjective she received. Rapunzel was the one men called beautiful, or pretty – in fact, by the looks of it, the girl was currently being flirted with by none other than Flynn Rider – while Tooth got adjectives like 'exotic' or 'sexy.' It was sort of understandable; her Indian heritage was clearly visible in her darkened skin. Her dark-brown hair was lined with strips of colors, blues and pinks and greens, and a feather peaked out the hair in her ponytail. And her eyes…well, they were bright violet, a nearly-glowing amethyst.

Grateful for the darkness of the bar that hopefully hid her blush, Tooth shot back, "Not startstruck; just wondering how someone so young managed to get past the bouncer. Did you lose your mommy?"

His close-mouthed grin just got wider. "Wow. That stung."

"You wanted a drink?" she asked, leaning over the bar and smiling at him.

"Oh. Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away. Was he blushing? "Surprise me."

She quickly poured him the most expensive drink she could manage, handing it to him. He winked at her as their fingers brushed, and she rolled her eyes. Wow. He really was an arrogant little brat. At least he was funny.

Her eyes widened as she realized that this could be her chance to get an autograph for Baby. This really _was_ a good night. Before she could ask, he was talking again.

"Hey...what's your name?"

"Huh? Why?" She tilted her head to the side curiously. She really hoped he didn't entertain any hopes of sleeping with her. She wasn't that type of person, and she couldn't spend the night with anyone anyway; she had to get hope to the girls.

"Just wondering if such a pretty girl has a pretty name. Besides, seems unfair for you to know my name when I don't know yours."

And that damned blush was back. "How do you know I know your name?"

"Everyone knows my name."

"Wow, rude _and_ arrogant. Charming."

He laughed, unrestrained then, and her eyes widened. His mouth had opened wide enough for her to see his teeth for the first time tonight. And…

Oh. My. God.

He had the brightest, whitest teeth she'd ever seen. They sparkled like diamonds, like freshly fallen snow. Immediately, she smiled dreamily. Toothiana had, ironically enough, an extremely deep affinity for teeth. She'd always found them beautiful, fascinating, wonderful! Her parents were probably to blame for that, although her father more than her mother. Before dropping out to take care of the girls, she'd been going to college for dentistry. She let out a happy sigh, leaning her head on her hand.

Evidently noticing her expression, his laughter stopped, and he regarded her curiously. "Uh…you okay?"

"O-oh!" She jumped back up, trying to wipe the adoration from her face. That was humiliating! "I-I'm fine."

"What? See something you like?" That smile was back, and his teeth were on display again, and she smiled brightly back. She could forgive an arrogant attitude if it came along with those teeth!

"Well…yes! Your teeth!"

This threw him off-balance. Evidently, through all his flirting, he wasn't quite used to that compliment. "My…what?"

"You have gorgeous teeth!" She laughed as his expression only got more confused, but he did smile as he realized he'd been complimented.

"Thanks. I think."

She nodded, taking the glass from him when he finished off the alcoholic drink, flinching as she refilled it. Alcohol, on those gorgeous teeth! It was a crime! He had better brush at least three minutes after tonight…

"So, you never did tell me your name."

Her eyes widened. Oh. She sighed. After having amply displayed her love for teeth, this was going to be entirely humiliating.

"…Toothiana."

His eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm really not. My Dad loved teeth nearly as much as I do." She laughed softly, shaking her head. She waited for his impending mirth, not looking at him; she really didn't want to get laughed at. It wasn't something most people meant maliciously, but it still hurt.

He never laughed. Instead, he said, sounding thoughtful, "…It fits you. I think it's pretty."

She audibly choked. "…Really?"

He smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real, sincere smile. Like he realized that she'd probably been teased for it before, and was trying to make up for it somehow. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "Yeah. Really."

She blushed, glancing down and brushing some hair behind her ear. "Thanks." Eager to change the subject, and knowing she'd get scatterbrained and forget if she didn't, she suddenly exclaimed, "Um, could I have an autograph? For my sister; she's your biggest fan."

She was just making his head spin. He struggled to keep up with her sudden change of topics, and then nodded with a smile. "Sure." He grabbed a napkin, pulling a pen from the pocket of his hoodie. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Baby."

"Tooth and Baby? Your parents had a thing for weird names, huh?"

She laughed. "No. Baby's a nickname. Her real name is Ankita; it's Indian. But when she was little, she sort of imitated me…so everyone called her Baby Tooth. Baby just stuck." She laughed slightly. For a while she'd hated that nickname. Now the girl responded to it more quickly than her real name.

"Okay… here you go." He handed her the napkin with a grin, and Tooth bounced on her toes joyously, smile widening.

"Oh, thank you! She'll be so excited."

He shook his head, apparently unused to such sincere praise. "It's nothing." He glanced away, before his eyes settled on the dark figure in the corner. He stiffened immediately, and Tooth tilted her head.

"What's wrong?"

He glanced back at her, forcing a smile. "Nothing. I've gotta go. Nice meeting ya, Tooth." He shot her a wink, and she rolled her eyes in response. He laughed softly, but sound was strained, and he seemed in quite a hurry to get out. He handed her a pile of bills – more than he owed for his two drinks, but he turned and hurried out before she could say anything. He shot her a wave as he got out the door.

"What in the world was that?" Rapunzel's voice was suddenly in her ear, and Tooth was forced from her daydreams and curiosity by spinning to face her. Of course she'd been watching; the blonde girl was one of the best people-watchers Tooth had ever met.

"I…really don't know. He was flirting with me, and then he got all freaked out and just…left."

"Weird," Rapunzel muttered. "Was he just as immature and arrogant as he looks?"

He had beautiful teeth; he hadn't made fun of her for her name; called her pretty… Tooth held the autograph to her chest, smiling softly. She shook her head. "Nah. He was okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late! Life came at me, then I got grounded like 90 times and…well, it's been busy. But I really hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Sunday. Oh, sweet Sunday. The one day of the week Tooth never had to wake up before 10 AM, the one day she got to sleep late, the one day when there was nowhere to be but here with her sisters.

She hadn't really planned on getting up before noon, but the sound of happy screaming rattled in her ears, and her eyes snapped open and focused blearily on her alarm clock. Seven thirty o'clock. Why in the hell was she up at 7:30 on a Sunday?

"TOOTH THANK YOU!"

Oh. The familiar feeling of Baby crashing onto her bed, alerted of her of the cause. But why was Baby so damn excited…?

She flashed the autograph in her face, and Tooth smiled drowsily. She'd left the note on her nightstand last night before going to bed, and evidently Baby had woken up and found it. She hugged her tired sister, and while it was a less-than-calming way to wake up, the gentle, grateful hug had a way of softening the sudden disturbance, and Tooth hugged her back with a smile.

"No problem, sis," she murmured with a small, tired smile.

"What are you yelling about, Baby?" Indira's voice called from the doorway, and Tooth and Baby glanced up. The girl was currently holding hands with Lila, using her free hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"You're too loooouuuuudddd…" Lila whined. She'd crawled into bed with the triplets last night, which was a rare occurrence only in so far as that, ever since she'd turned nine, she'd been making a valiant effort to be 'grown-up' and deal with nightmares on her own. The triplets had encouraged that, although Tooth had a sneaking suspicion they missed the extra body in their bed.

"Okay, yeah, sorry, but look at what Tooth got me!" Not put off in the least by their annoyance, Baby threw herself off the bed and shoved the autograph in their faces. "Look! It's an autograph from Jack Frost!"

While neither Lila nor Indira shared Baby's love of the racer, they did both like and respect him. All of her sisters did. Besides, it was an autograph from a famous person! Excitement lit up their eyes like an infection, and within ten minutes all of the girls had been woken up and now sat on her bed, staring at her expectantly.

"How'd you get it, Tooth?!" Kavita asked.

"Yeah, how?" Jaia echoed.

"Well…he came to work last night. We talked a little bit, and I asked him for an autograph. Simple as that."

Baby's eyes widened. "You talked to _Jack Frost_? Was he totally great and awesome and wonderful!?"

She laughed softly. "Well, he was kind of arrogant and rude."

Baby visibly deflated.

"B-but!" Tooth continued hastily, trying to cheer her up. "He was also really funny and sweet." She grinned. "He had gorgeous teeth." Tooth blushed, smiling to herself as she remembered. None of them shared her obsession, but it was impossible to grow up besides Toothiana and not inherit something of a love of teeth. Baby grinned as though this just made him a million times better.

"That's awesome…"

"Yeah. I don't suppose, now that you're all up, you'd want to go back to sleep and let your sister get a few more hours of sleep?"

They glanced at one another, before all shaking their head in almost perfect unison. Dammit. "Of course not. Fine! Start getting ready; it's Jaya's turn to shower first, Jai, let your sister go. Indira, can you help Ai and Neha get ready…Lila, don't pull Kavita's hair!" She ushered them out of her room before shutting and locking the door. Every Sunday, they did something together; it just normally wasn't this frigging early.

As she looked through her closet, she dialed Rapunzel's number on her phone, setting it to speaker.

Rapunzel, of course, was wide awake. She was an early riser, no matter how late she got to bed. Tooth could think of only one time the girl had overslept. "Hey, Tooth! You're up early."

"Baby was predictably excited about the autograph," she muttered as she threw on an undershirt. "Thanked me by screaming in my ear."

Rapunzel laughed loudly, and Tooth rolled her eyes before giving in and joining in as she tugged a sweater on.

"The point is," she continued, "you wanna come out with us today? The girls miss you, and God knows I could use the extra help."

"Sorry, Tooth. Mom's not letting me leave the house."

"That woman has a problem. You are a grown adult."

"Tell me about it. She almost caught me sneaking back in last night. Luckily, Flynn was a distraction for me. I'm so glad he got me this job and gets me out; I'd go insane stuck at home all day."

"Got any suggestions for other caretakers?" Tooth asked and she wiggled into some jeans.

"Mavis?"

"Yeah, right. Her dad's almost as controlling as your mom, and he's all convinced we're corrupting his sweet seventeen year old daughter."

"Um…Merida?"

"You just keep suggesting people whose parents will never let them out of the house, ever."

"Not my fault all your friends are parental-forced-shut-ins."

Tooth laughed softly. "Guess I'm just drawn to them. Ugh. Whatever. I pulled Johnny along last time, so I guess it's for the best that we just have some sister bonding time."

"Sorry, Tooth!"

"Nah, it's okay. See ya later, Rapunzel." Rapunzel gave a bright goodbye, and Tooth closed her cell and shoved it into her pocket. Oh, well. She ran a brush through her tangled hair as she stomped through the house, making sure that her sisters were brushing their teeth – thankfully, none of them were choosing to harass her on this point. She brushed her own teeth quickly – five minutes, two to floss - as she pulled a dress over Neha's shoulders.

"Tooth, can we go to the park?"

"No, no, the movies!"

Tooth sighed. "Alright. Money's tight, so nothing expensive. What does everyone want to do?"

There were three shouts of park, from the triplets, Tooth assumed, mixed in with one shout of "movies!" from Baby and two that were unintelligible nothing. Alright. "Park it is. I'll get some food together, and we'll have a picnic! Sound good?"

There was a chorus of 'yeahs!' and one whine about seeing the movies. Tooth laughed. "Baby, can you come help me?" She dragged the girl to the kitchen before she could object, having the girl dig out the basket while Tooth pulled food from the near-bear kitchen counters. "Sorry about the movies, hon."

"Nah, it's okay. Jaya and Indira and Jai just like to think they're beating me at something. I'm pretty good with the park."

The older girl's eyes widened, and then she let out a loud laugh. Baby spun to face her as though offended.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"You're so cute!"

"I am not cute!"

Tooth just laughed some more.

* * *

She rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. Tooth loved her sisters. She loved them more than some might have even been able to comprehend; she'd dropped out of college for them, she ran on all of 4 hours of sleep most nights for them, she worked two jobs for them and she'd do far more if they needed it.

That love didn't make the fact that Kavita was currently screaming while chasing Ai and Neha around the park, Lila was making Norman extremely uncomfortable by asking to see their parents – which Toothiana thought was weird, but she wasn't about to disrupt a girl's hobby, even if that hobby was the occult and the undead - while the triplets had joined Coraline in tackling poor Wybie to the ground in a dogpile. She flopped onto her back, rolling to face Baby with a groan. "Being the oldest suckkkkssss…"

"Yeah, I know," she said with a laugh, nibbling on her sandwich as she sat on the blanket they'd set out on when the picnic and not harassing others was the purpose of this particular outing. "It could be worse. You could have nine sisters."

"Sweet Lord, thank you for only giving me eight sisters," Tooth said, tilting her head up towards the sky as much as she could while lying on the ground and raising her arms to the heavens.

"They're having fun, at least."

That was true, and it did soften the annoyance somewhat. She quickly shouted for them to please not crush the poor boy to death, to which Coraline shot back something about "introducing him to the slugs." Tooth turned her attention back to her sister, but tilted her head when she saw the little girl's eyes widen, jaw dropping. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Look!"

Tooth sighed, tilting her head back to see whatever she was – oh. Well, that actually was something to be surprised about. White hair, pale skin, blue eyes _gorgeous_ teeth –

He was lovely.

She fought to cover the blush and get the thought out of her head as Baby gave a shout of "Jack!" and waved her arms. The boy in question glanced over at the sound of his name, eyes growing confused at the sight of Baby, and then brightening in understanding when he saw Tooth. He waved back and jogged over, and Tooth cursed her own blush, glancing down as she tried to banish it. Luckily, the racer seemed focused on her sister.

"Hey! You must be Baby!" he greeted, voice more excited than it should have been just for meeting a fan. Tooth grinned at her feet while Baby grinned even wider, jumping to her feet and shaking his hand excitedly.

"Ohmygosh yes! I'm Baby Molar, and I'm your biggest fan!"

"As your sister told me." He grinned, ruffling her hair, and she laughed softly, ducking her head out of his hand. Before she glanced back up, she made sure that the hair that covered and hid her left eye was still doing it's job. Didn't want to make a bad first impression and all that. "Did she give you the autograph I wrote for you?"

"Yeah! I was so excited I woke her up and –"

"IS THAT JACK FROST?"

At Lila's excited exclamation, the rest of her sisters and several of the park patron's eyes shot up. The main difference was that her sisters were the only one to run, full-speed, towards the boy, Lila scooping up Neha as she rain. As they jumped around and ask questions, Tooth couldn't stifle a laugh at Jack's decidedly confused and slightly frightened expression. He shot her a look at the sound of her laugh, and she sighed. Time to calm them down, funny as his face was.

"Okay, girls, you're going to scare him. Back away from the pretty boy."

"You think I'm pretty?" he asked, smirking once more, but then arching a brow. "They're all yours?"

"My sisters," she said quickly, brushing off the idea that any of them were her children. She was only eighteen – Neha was four, and she was the youngest! "This is Ai, Neha, Jaya, Indira, Jai, Kavita, Lila, and you already know Baby."

"You should eat with us, Jack!" Indira exclaimed, batting her eyelashes, before Jack could ask about the ridiculous number. Her sisters were quick to agree, with Baby literally grabbing him and forcing him to sit. Tooth smiled apologetically at him, and he just laughed, shaking his head and mouthing, "it's fine." He really did love his fans, especially such enthusiastic ones. It was a nice change from his dad, always on his case, at least…

He shrugged as one of the girls began questioning him about his hair color – all natural, he maintained, pointing out that her eyes were pink and that was hardly normal – while Tooth leaned back, laughing softly at how quickly they took to him. And him to them – she knew perfectly well that not everyone could put up with eight rambunctious little girls. Quite a few old dates had informed her of much, the relationship usually ending with her socking them in the nose.

Her eyes trailed off, before settling on yet another familiar form. She was just fated to run into people today! She guessed it was for the best that she hadn't worried too much over dragging one of her friends along. She gave a wave and a call of, "Hey, Bunny!"

Said man turned to look at them, cracking a smile and her, and narrowing his eyes at her companion. He strode over, greeting the girls who responded with a chorus of excited calls of "Bunny!" and "Hi!" and "Meet Jack!"

"Hey, Toothy," he greeted. He nodded his head towards Jack, who was looking up at him with a grin that was a touch sarcastic. "Who's your…friend?"

"This is Jack Frost! Duh!" Baby cut in. "He's famous!"

Jack laughed, grabbing Baby around the shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She laughed brightly, and Tooth couldn't stop the affectionate smile on her face. She noticed it a second too late and glanced away to hide the blush rapidly staining her cheeks.

"He's a motorcycle racer," Tooth added, mostly to distract from her reddened cheeks. "Jack, this is Bunny. He works at the library I work at." Her eyes widened. Oh, no. Bunny and North didn't know about her other job; Sandy was the only one who really believed she could handle such stress. North got all fatherly, and Bunny got all protective. She didn't want their pity or charity. She was fine. If Bunny thought she had two jobs, let alone one in a seedy bar, he'd go absolutely insane. She silently prayed Jack didn't mention it.

"Never heard of 'im," Bunny muttered gruffly, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Never heard of you, either, Cottontail."

"Why I oughtta –"

"Bunny, sit with us!" Ai exclaimed happily, grabbing his hand and tugging at him to sit. The large man reluctantly complied, shooting Jack another glare. Tooth groaned. Why did she always get stuck in these situations? Now she was going to have to play referee for ten kids instead of eight. She groaned quietly.

"So, Frosty, how did you meet Tooth?"

Goddammit why.

Before Tooth could stop him, Jack replied with a casual, "I met her at the bar last night." Her sister's eyes widened; they knew the bar was a secret. Baby grabbed his leg as inconspicuously as she could manage. Which wasn't much.

"What?" Bunny shot her a look. "A bar?"

"Yeah. That really cool one she works at –"

Baby hit him in the side, shooting him a look that could kill. Jack glanced down at her, brow furrowed in confusion, before his eyes widened. Oh, shit. He'd just messed something up, hadn't he? Tooth was looking like she wanted to cry, and he bit his lip. Damn it all.

"Tooth, you're working at a bar -?"

"Yes. But it's fine, Bunny! I'm fine!"

"You're not even legal!" he protested. She couldn't be working at a bar, surrounded by drunken idiots – and he shot Jack another look.

"Oh, come off it. You know I need the money," she grumbled, and Jack looked at her once more. He sighed, pushing himself to stand.

"Maybe I should go…"

Instantly the girls responded with a chorus of protests.

"Sorry, girls. I think I've caused your sister enough grief for the day." He laughed quietly.

"No, Jack, it's fine. Really." Tooth shot Bunny a glare, which he easily returned. Sure, she was irritated with Jack for telling, but it wasn't like he'd known. Bunny was the one getting all offended, like it personally offended him. "Look, you wait here. Bunnymund and I are gonna go talk about this like mature adults. Right?" Her eyes didn't leave his, and he rolled his eyes and stood, following her when she stomped off.

"…This sucks," Baby muttered.

"Baby!" Lila exclaimed, clamping her hands over Ai's ears.

"It's true," she muttered, flopping down on her back. She turned her head to look at Jack, who shifted slowly to sit once more. "I'm really sorry. Bunny thinks he's gotta protect her or something, and she's got a stubborn pride so whenever he gets like that she flies off the handle."

Jack turned to watch the figures, clearly arguing, although he had no idea what they were saying. "Are they dating or something?" She'd flirted right back with him the other night at the bar – at least, he thought she had. Tooth didn't strike him as one to flirt when she was in a relationship, but he'd been surprised before.

"Ew! No way, he's like our big brother or something. That's completely gross; she'd never go out with him."

Jack leveled a look at them, Bunny stomping off and Tooth taking a step to follow, and the stopping and glaring at him. She turned back with an annoyed wave of her arms, expression pinched and sour. He stifled a laugh at her – she was so small to be such a fearsome girl. She shot him a look, shutting him up instantly, and sat down.

"…I'm really sorry, Tooth," he said, a little awkward, like he wasn't used to apologies. She groaned.

"It's not your fault. He's just…ugh. I hate it when people think I'm some helpless little victim. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions." She'd been doing it for a long time. What felt like forever. "But I guess we really should be heading home."

Again, a chorus of protests, and Tooth shook her head. "I know you kids have homework, and I'm sure Jack has…work."

Jack chuckled. "Nah, I'm pretty much free."

"No races today?" Baby asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Baby, I'm sure he does more than race…"

"Well," he began, shrugging and chuckling, a little awkwardly. "Not really. Not at the moment." Tooth opened her mouth to ask how he got by on just races, but the boy waved the question away. His expression darkened for half of a breath before brightening with a smile she could tell was a mite forced. "Anyway, since I chased away your other protector, the least I can do is…walk you guys home. Sound fair?"

The girls exploded with happy agreements, but Tooth bit her lip. She…well, she liked this boy, as much as that would have seemed an impossibility just two days prior. And she didn't want him to see the tiny, three bedroom house they lived in. Didn't want him to guess that money was so tight. Even if he wasn't working, he must have money; a rich family, maybe. Something to be able to afford all those bikes.

Her parents had taught her never to be ashamed of herself or what she could do, but that was hard when she was staring at a likely rich boy who might very well turn around and ditch her family if he realized just how broke they were.

Her eyes widened. Did she really want him as a friend – as more – if he was that kind of person? She squared she shoulders and pushed herself to stand.

"Sure. I'd appreciate that." Her smile was warm and sincere, turning her violet eyes into warm amethyst, and – was Jack blushing?

"Let's go, then," he said.

* * *

"Girls, you have to let…go of him."

The words were hesitant because, well…this was really, really _cute_.

About a block from their house, the girls had taken it upon themselves to make sure that this little meeting lasted. Baby was on his shoulders, clinging to his chin. Jai and Jaya hung on one arm; Lila hung on the other. Kavita and Ai hand wrapped themselves around his legs, resting on his feet.

Jack had valiantly managed the entire trek with this posse. Indira was too 'mature' to go along with such antics, but did smirk up at her sisters when she thought no one was looking. Neha had tried to join, but Tooth was worried the four year old would fall and hurt herself, and so Indira had bribed her with some candy and now held her hand.

But now they stood in front of their home, and Indira had began attempting to tug Ai off while Tooth let Baby fall off of his shoulder into her arms.

Jack laughed at he felt the weight on his body lift all at once, impressed with how well these girls listened to their sister. He'd never gotten that kind of respect from…

He stopped that memory in its tracks as he turned to look at the place where she evidently lived it. He raised an eyebrow. It hardly looked large enough to fit a family of five, let alone a family of nine, plus her parents. It also wasn't in the best part of town… He wanted to ask but didn't.

"Well…thanks, Jack," Tooth grunted as Ai wrapped around Tooth's leg instead, evidently deciding that if she couldn't have Jack, she'd have her sister.

"Come in, Jack!" Kavita exclaimed.

"No, he can't." Tooth's words were sharper than she intended. She'd saw how he looked at the house. She didn't want to have to explain that the triplets shared a bed, that Neha and Ai and Kavita shared a bed in the same room as the bed that Lila and Baby shared. She didn't want to explain that her own bedroom had once been a bathroom and barely had enough room to house her small, twin bed.

She already felt like a failure of a guardian for barely being able to provide her sister's with a home. She didn't need his facial expressions confirming it.

Baby, evidently understanding, shooed her sisters inside. "Come on, Tooth's right. We've got homework and Jaya, it's your turn to cook dinner."

The girls, groaning and whining all the while, nevertheless allowed themselves to be pushed inside the house. Tooth and Jack were left alone on the sidewalk.

"…Thanks," she said with a little smile. "You made the girls really happy."

"No problem," he said with a little laugh. "It's…well, it was a better way to start the day than what I'm used to. Seeing you…and your sisters… was fun."

Tooth giggled, brushing her hair behind her ears, trying not to stare at his gorgeous teeth. Oh god, he was flirting with her, and in a cute way, not the arrogant way he had last night. She was so out of practice with flirting!

"Um…well, it was nice to see you outside of the bar. You're a lot less annoying." She stuck her tongue out at him. Teasing banter. Okay, good.

"Oh, well, excuse me, Princess." He laughed.

"I am a Queen, thank you very much," she exclaimed, puffing herself up and turning her nose up at him.

He laughed once more, running his hand through his hair. "Well, Queen…you wanna give me your phone number? So next time we run into each other, it won't be an accident?"

Her giggles stopped abruptly, and she fumbled to answer. "Oh. Oh. Yeah, sure, gimme a sec." She dug through her purse for a pen, holding out her hand expectantly. With a laugh, he placed his hand in hers, movements hesitant and almost…afraid. She almost shivered – he was cold! But more than that, their touch sent electricity traveling up her arm. Her heart hammered in her chest.

She quickly wrote down her home phone number on his hand, then smiled up at him as he took his hand back. With a shy laugh, she excused herself quickly, dashing inside the house.

She missed the way he rubbed his hand where she'd touched it, a slow, soft smile spreading across his features.

She really was something.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy, but it's finally Summer vacation, so hopefully I can update more! We've got some angst in this chapter, and a little bit of Jack and Tooth's pasts, so I hope you enjoy!**

"And her eyes are like…her eyes are like, purple, or pink, or amethyst or something."

"Amethyst? Wow, you're getting poetic."

"Shut up. Her hair's got multi-colored streaks in it and you know how normally that just looks really stupid? Well on her it's just really cool and she reminds me of a fairy or something and -"

"And her name is Toothiana. Yes, Jack. You have only been babbling about your new dream girl – who, let me remind you, you met literally _a week ago_ – for the entire conversation."

"Yeah, because it took you _so long_ to fall for _Astrid_."

"Hey! Come on, that's not-"

"Oh, Astrid, you're so beautiful!"

"Jack –"

"Oh, Astrid, please grace me with a smile!"

"Come on…"

The white-haired boy laughed, playfully hitting his friend on the shoulder. Said friend rolled his eyes, giving a weak hit back.

"And besides," Jack said with a laugh, shaking his head, "If a loser like you –"

"Hey!"

"-Somehow managed to end up with a babe like Astrid, then that means there's hope for me."

"…I have no idea if I was just complimented or insulted."

"Don't worry about it, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. The boy was attractive, no matter what his friend said, if in a vastly different way than Jack was. Hiccup was awkwardly thin, with inquisitive green eyes and warm brown hair. The kid was also incredibly awkward in both actions and speak, and still adjusting to the fact that suddenly everyone didn't hate and look down on him. Jack never had, but suffice to say that becoming a motorcycle racer with the illustrious Jack Frost had certainly helped his reputation, not that he wasn't impressive in his own right. And he could draw – hell, he was sketching something right at this moment. His hand left his pencil and came up to thread nervously through his hair. "So. You gonna call your dream girl?"

Jack sighed, shrugging his shoulders in a defeated motion. "Yeah, I've been meaning to. All week. I've been so busy with keeping Dad off of my track – and yours, you're welcome for that – that I've barely had time to breathe."

"How's your mom doing?"

"Same old, same old. Still loves me, tries to make Dad not treat me like shit, the usual. But…ah, nevermind."

Hiccup's brows furrowed. This couldn't be good. "What's wrong, Jack?" The white-haired boy bit his lip, shaking his head. "Come on. You can tell me; it's okay."

"It's just…the episodes are getting…worse."

Hiccupt started. "But I thought she was –"

"Yeah. So did we."

For a moment neither said anything, the dry, cool air suddenly feeling suffocatingly heavy. It pressed on their chests and stole any comforting words either might have offered. Hiccup brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to offer something by way of comfort, but Jack cleared his throat and stood. Hiccup stopped. Alright, he didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't force him, and he respected his silence. Jack didn't press him to talk about his dad, so Hiccup wasn't going to press Jack to talk about his mom.

Jack spoke, breaking the heavy silence with a laugh. "How's your bike doing? All fixed up?"

"Huh? Oh, Toothless, yeah. I fixed her, and gave your bike a little tune up, too."

Jack's eyes widened, childish joy reflecting against his blue eyes as he let out a joyous laugh. "Seriously? You fix up Wind for me?" Toothless and Wind – some of the weirdest bike names, and the boys knew it. But it didn't matter to them. The names were fitting anyway. Toothless looked just as harmless as the bike's name implied, but that thing was fast and, best of all agile. Jack and hiccup had even altered it so that it worked with Hiccups…handicap. And Wind – well, it moved like the wind – quick. It was hard to control sometimes, but Jack liked that element of danger. Sometimes Hiccup wondered if he had a subconscious death wish…

"Yeah. You're welcome." He grinned brightly, leaning back on the table to lie on his back. "So. You gonna call your dream girl? Putting it off a whole week is hardly gentlemanly."

"Because I'm a total gentleman here. Nice guy of the year. I'm bringing chivalry back, those other boys don't know how to act~"

"Oh, don't act like some kind of player," Hiccup said, stifling a laugh as Jack flexed biceps he was too skinny to have.

"You've figured me out. I'm not actually an asshole."

"Stop the presses."

"It's all a trick."

"I feel lied to."

"Bamboozled you all."

"I've been tricked."

"Yep."

Hiccup sat up and grinned at him. "But seriously, if she's half as stressed as you say she is, there's no way she's even gonna have time to remember you if you don't call her."

Jack nodded, smile softening. "You know what? I'll call her up right now!"

Hiccup had to grin. It had been ages since Jack had been this excited over anything – smiled this much. Sure, there's been other girls. Jack was popular, after all. But Jack wasn't enough of an asshole to just use girls for sex, and they didn't hold his interest long enough to build a real relationship. But he seemed legitimately excited about this girl.

He fluttered his eyelashes and pretended to swoon as Jack's eyes lit up and he said, "Hey, Tooth!"

* * *

"Oh, come on, Bunny! You can't really still be mad!"

"Here's the thing, Toothy: I am!"

"I'm an adult! You can't control my life! You're not my dad!"

"But I am your friend!"

"You still don't own me you stupid idiot!"

"Stupid idiot. Getting real creative with the insults, aren't we?!"

"Shut up!"

Another voice interrupted this furious back and forth, very casual. "Hey. Guys. I'm currently doing both of your jobs, so unless you want North to fire you two and hire me in replacement, I suggest you stop fighting like five year olds and _work_." Both of them looked at her, eyes furious, before they glanced back at one another and then stomped away. "Oh sweet Jesus."

A hand tapped on her back, and Baby spun around to face it's owner. "Sandy!"

He nodded towards the retreating figure of Toothiana. The furious girl ran into a library patron and knocked his books out of his hands, instantly turning a brilliant shade of red and hastily apologizing, hurrying to pick up his books. Sandy and Baby giggled.

"_What's with her?"_ he signed. Baby blew air between her cheeks.

"Bunny found out about her job and is being…well, Bunny."

Sandy smiled sympathetically.

"I know, right? She's an independent adult who can do what she wants. Honestly."

Sandy frowned slightly.

"…You know I wish she could quit, too, but it's just not…she just can't right now. That's why I'm gonna get a job as soon as I can! To help her out!"

Sandy smiled once more, before his eyes lit up. He signed something, movements quick with excitement, and Baby's eyes struggled to keep up. When he was done, she lifted her visible blue eye to his after a long moment, stare blank. "Um. Could you try that again, little guy? A little slower…?"

He laughed silently and did so. "_I know a place you could probably get a job. Your sister does, too, but she's so busy she likely forgot._"

"Really?! Awesome! Where?"

"_You know that girl? Wendy?_"

"Uhhh… the red head?"

"_That's the one!_"

"Yeah, I know her. What about it?"

"_Well, she's working at that place. The…_" his hands stopped as he tried to place the name. "_The Mystery Shack. And his niece and nephew just left, so the owner needs to new employees. He'll hire kids._"

She tried to remember the place he was talking about. The Mystery Shack…oh, yeah! She'd been there once – it was a total rip off, as she remember, and the owner was none too kind. But then again, from the little Baby knew about her, Wendy wasn't the type to stay at a job with a boss who was a jerk. And besides that, the place was only a little bit out of the way – Baby could probably ride her bike there in ten minutes, easy. So she shrugged her shoulders and grinned, wrapping the small man in a tight hug. He stiffened in surprise, before she felt his shoulder shake with laughter as he gently hugged her back.

"Thanks so much, Sandy…you have no idea how much this means to me. This is great. This is awesome!" Suddenly, she stiffened at the feel of something shaking in her pocket. Huh? She moved gently away from the hug while Sandy looked on, expression curiously amused. "Oh. Oh! Tooth's phone!" She always gave it to her while she worked. Baby quickly flipped the phone open (yes, she still had a flip phone – they hadn't the money to afford more) and pressed it to her ear. "Y'ello?"

"Hey, Tooth!"

"Oh my God it's Jack!" she whispered to Sandy, who grinned and winked. Baby Tooth had told Sandy about Jack and Tooth exchanging numbers the practically palpable tension between them. She was pretty sure that Jai "shipped" them, whatever that meant – that girl spent way too much time on tumblr. Baby had been a little annoyed at first – I mean, come on, she'd liked him first, and Tooth hadn't liked him at all! She totally got dibs! But she'd come to terms with the fact that it wasn't like she could date him, really, so she might as well move on and try to get her post-crush and her current-sister together. "Hi, Jack! It's Baby."

"Oh, hey, Baby. How's it going?"

"Y'know, the usual. Eight sisters. Life is hectic."

He laughed. "I can only imagine. Hey, can I talk to your sister?"

"Which one? Kavita or Indira or Jay or Jaia or Neha or Ai or Lila or-"

"Babyyyy…." He whined dramatically.

"I'm just messing with you. But she's working right now, and…not in a great mood. She might bite your head off. And not even the head you probably want her mouth around."

She heard Jack choke audibly in surprise on the other end of the line and snickered. Sandy wagged his finger in a disapproving manner, but he couldn't stop the little smile on his face.

After Jack recovered his breath, he managed to choke out, "Your parents have sincerely messed up raising you, Baby."

She froze. Her hand was shaking. She dropped the phone. Suddenly the world around he was gone, and she was back there, and Toothiana was screaming, screaming, screaming for Mom to wake up, _please wake up, Mom, please, please wake up, please_, and why did her lips taste like copper _Oh my God…_

She wasn't aware she was sobbing until she felt Sandy's arms around her, and Tooth was running towards her with a call of her name too loud for a library, and North was there beside her rubbing her back and even Bunny, angry as he was with her, and slowly the world turned from wreckage and burning and the smell of blood to the little library and her sister and friends.

From the phone on the ground came Jack's worried voice – "Baby? Baby? Are you okay?"

She stared at the phone like it was something foreign. Tooth knelt and scooped it up, muttering a hasty goodbye and saying she'd call him later, before snapping it shut and gently scooping her sister into her arms. She was too big for it, but Tooth was stronger than she looked and Baby was skinny. The only hindrance was her trembling. "Oh, Baby, shh, it's alright, love, everything is alright. Shhh, shhh, it's all okay, everything is okay, little love."

Baby nodded into the crook of her neck as she clung to her. It was okay. It was okay. "I'm okay."

"Yes you are. It's all alright. Everything is fine."

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Jack mentioned Mom and Dad and I…I…"

"Shhh…I understand. I know."

"It's not his fault. Don't be angry with him."

"Of course not. Of course not."

Baby nodded into her neck, and Tooth clenched her teeth. They'd only just gotten her off of the medication. They couldn't put her back on it. But if it was still so easy to trigger the girl…

Not that she was any harder to trigger. But she was older. She had to be strong for them.

North sighed. "Toothy, take her home."

This time, the girl didn't argue. She was only leaving about fifteen minutes early, anyway, and Baby had to come first. And right now, keeping the girl in public just seemed a bad idea.

"Come on, Baby," Tooth whispered, setting her sister down. Baby took her hand immediately, and with a small wave to her friend and an apologetic smile to Bunny, who returned it, and Tooth knew she'd been forgiven, she and Baby walked out of the doors and out of the library.

* * *

She'd been trying to keep Baby talking, about school, about her crushes (she couldn't deny she had something of a thing for Rapunzel's little brother Pascal, no matter how she tried) but the girl had been largely unresponsive. She was certainly trying, but it was clear her mind was elsewhere, and Tooth could do nothing but squeeze her hand as they approached the stairs to her tiny porch to their tiny house. She glanced up and was surprised to see a familiar white-haired boy sitting on the steps to her home, holding…a bouquet of roses?

Baby glanced listlessly up at him, and her eyes widened and came back to life. Self-conscious, she made sure her bangs still covered her left eye, and then smiled weakly at him. "Hi, Jack."

"Hey, little lady," he greeted.

"What's with the flowers?"

He smiled winningly at her, standing, walking down the steps, and kneeling in front of the small girl. "I present you with this bouquet as an apology for so upsetting you earlier on the phone." His smile turned sheepish. "I hope such a beautiful lady can find it in her heart to forgive me."

Baby's eyes widened before her cheeks turned bright pink, and she lurched at the boy, hugging him tightly and practically crushing the flowers between them. Jack laughed brightly, glancing up at Tooth for approval. She nodded down at him, waiting for him to return his attention to his sister before she hastily brushed a tear from her eye.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Baby exclaimed. "Oh course I forgive you! Oh, they're so pretty!" Baby gasped as she pulled away, staring at the slightly-damaged flowers.

"Next to you, they're completely dull by comparison," he teased. She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Stop it," she muttered, cheeks flushed, glancing down and grinning in a manner that indicated she didn't mind at all.

"Really, though, I feel awful for not getting better flowers. I couldn't think of any in the world that would even begin to compare to your unearthly beauty."

"Flattery will get you everywhere~."

From behind them came Kavita's voice – "Jack's here!"

Tooth's eyes widened. They're arrived back from their respective caretakers – usually either Monty or Pippa's mom gave them all a ride – and the poor boy was about to be mobbed. Baby glanced up and, seeing her sister's expression, quickly herded her sister's inside before they could crush the first boy who'd bought her flowers. She followed them in, pointing at Jack and then very strictly at the floor with the hand that wasn't holding her bouquet, telling her that for buying her this short time alone she had better invite the damned boy in. She shut the door with a slam, and they were alone.

She settled on the steps and he settled next to her. For a moment neither spoke.

"I…I'm sorry," Jack offered softly.

"It's not your fault," she replied, staring at her knees. And Tooth wasn't mad. Sure, there was definitely a part of her that wanted to hit him – but that part was small. How could he have known about their parents? How could he have known that Baby'd been on medication for what felt like forever for the anxiety, the depression? How could he know that Tooth had, too, until she'd stopped taking the pills because they made her foggy and she needed to be awake to care for her sisters? How could he know?

He couldn't.

"I…you don't have to tell me. But…why did I…?"

"We lost out parents," she whispered. He stiffened. "About two years ago. In a car wreck." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Baby and I were with them in the car."

There was a long moment of silence. "Oh my God."

"Yeah. I was okay – I was seventeen, and…I don't know…I was old enough to handle it. But Baby Tooth was only thirteen, and she's still recovering. When you mentioned our parents…"

"Oh my God," he said again, putting his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"No, no, really, it's fine! You didn't know." She smiled. "She's okay. She's probably happy about the whole thing 'cause it means she got flowers."

Jack smiled weakly at her, lifting his head. And he thought his life was screwed up. For a long moment, neither said anything – they merely smiled at one another. This time, the silence was comfortable.

Finally, Tooth asked, "Do you want to come in?"

He hadn't run when he'd found out just how messed up her family was – he had bought her little sister flower. If he was willing to do that – then she was sure he would be just fine with her tiny house.

He smiled brilliantly, teeth shining brightly, standing up and offering her a hand.

"I would absolutely love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack hadn't quite realized just what he'd agreed to when he accepted Tooth's offer to come in. He tried to keep his surprise from showing on his face, because he could tell the girl felt more than a little awkward about it. She kept biting the plush of her lip – and he kept thinking about how he'd much rather bite it himself – and glancing down, eyes nervous. It was clear why; her home was chaos. It was so tiny that it became abundantly clear just why Toothiana had to work two jobs – and the more he mulled over the fact that was evidently raising eight kids, alone, at the age of eighteen…the more he wanted to reach out and hug the haggard girl. It was abundantly clear that for all her smile and teasing that this was entirely too much for her. He didn't have much money, either, but at least he was only supporting himself.

She was trying to reply to a question he'd asked; he'd asked it at least a minute ago, and kept getting distracted by one of the girls needing help with homework, or one of them complaining that another had pulled her hair, or one of them trying to talk to him and completely ignoring that he was already in a conversation with her. It seemed she'd just given up. Right now, she was struggling to keep dinner – spaghetti, with meatballs and one small pot of meatless sauce for Jai because she didn't like the chunks – from burning while simultaneously responding to Neha's pleading that Tooth braid her hair.

"Neha…not right now, love…"

"Braid it! Braid it!"

Jack smiled softly. "Hey, Neha, you want me to do it?"

She stuck her tongue out, the ridiculously puffy princess dress she was wearing bouncing as she leaned forward towards him. "You're a boy! You can't braid!"

He pretended to be offended. "I am wonderful at braiding thank you very much!"

"_Jackson, Jackson, braid my hair! Make me pretty!"_

"_You know I'm a boy, right?"_

"_I don't have an older sister, so I'm making do with what I've got." _

_He laughed. "Fair enough."_

Her flinched. Maybe she noticed; he'd have thought her too young to realize what pain looked like, but then again… looking at Tooth and the dark circles beneath her eyes, perhaps not. This family was full of surprises. She didn't argue further, climbing onto a chair and then onto the table in front of where he sat with practiced ease, crossing her legs as she turned so her back faced him. He laughed but nevertheless went to braiding with swiftness that belied careful practic3. Tooth smiled thankfully, turning back to stirring the spaghetti sauce. "Are you gonna stay for dinner, Jack?"

"Nah, I won't impose."

"It's fine. Then you can walk me to work." She titled her head, smiling, batting her long eyelashes once. Jack blushed faintly. Neha giggled.

"Is your friend…um…Bunny still mad about that?"

Tooth thought for a long moment. "I think so. Probably." Neha huffed. "But he'll get over it. We've fought before. Two stubborn people, you know?" She laughed softly.

"How come he cares so much?"

"Well…we've been friends since we were little. And when…well…you know…" Neha huffed once more. "Even though I was older than him, he sort of stepped in and took care of the girls and me while everything got sorted out. So he's just sort of still…residually protective."

"Did you become their guardian immediately?" He wondered if this asking hurt her, but it didn't seem to. She seemed calm. As hectic as it was, she seemed…in her element. Practiced.

"No. We lived with a man my father had worked with for a while, as we had no other relatives who lived near us. But…none of us liked him much. He was perfectly kind, but…I don't know…it didn't feel right. As soon as I was eighteen, I took over."

Jack opened his mouth to ask, but Baby barged into the kitchen with math book in hand. "Jack! Do you understand SOHCAHTOA?"

He gestured to Neha's rapidly developing French braid. "Little busy."

"You suck."

"Only on the weekends."

Tooth's eyes widened. "_Jack_!"

He shot her a silly smirk. Oh, if only he knew what the girl had said to him on the phone last. To make amends, he helped the younger girl. "It's easy. It makes Sin, Cosine and Tangent easy to remember. Sin means opposite over Adjacent – SOH. Cosine is Adjacent over Hypotenuse. CAH. And Tan is…"

"Opposite over Adjacent!" she exclaimed, delighted, setting her notebook and math book on the table beside him. Neha glanced over at the book before wrinkling her nose in distaste. Baby nodded sagely at her, agreeing, and Neha giggled when her sister reached over and tickled her belly.

"Done!" Jack exclaimed. Neha strained her head as though to see the long braid behind her head. Baby clapped her hands, and Tooth glanced away from placing the food on plates to admire the hairdo and the boy who'd given it.

"Awesome…" Baby gasped. "Where'd you learn to braid hair, Jack?"

He just shrugged, glancing away. "Just gifted, I guess."

"Not bad," Tooth agreed, shooting Jack a grateful smile that broke his heart. "You look really pretty, Neha. Can you get your sisters for me? It's time for dinner."

Beaming at the compliment, Neha nodded, pushing herself off of the table with a delighted cry of, "Kay, Mama!" and scampered from the room. Tooth flinched. Sighed.

"You okay?" Jack asked, standing and moving beside her.

"It's fine. I just…it's hard to explain it to her. She doesn't understand."

"You want me to help set the table?"

She nodded, giving him that same heart-breaking smile. She was happy, yes; but she was also so damn tired. The girls scampered in, took note of their closeness, and giggled to themselves. Tooth rolled her eyes, Jack snickered, but nevertheless took the plates she'd filled and set them on the table in front of eager little girls. Indira was busy pouring milk while Kavita helped Baby get her homework off of the table.

The whole movement, the bits of laughter that floated through the room as they sat down – Jaya giving a happy cry of "Itidakimasu!" and what did that even mean? – was all painfully familiar, and Jack only barely picked at his food. He remembered when…when…

He remembered when his own dinners sounded like this.

But that was before his world had crashed down around him and Dad had exiled him and Mom had started seeing things that weren't there and Emma–

And Emma…

Tooth watched Jack's jaw clench. She didn't know what it was about this scene that upset him. It couldn't have been the girls – he'd braided Neha's hair. He'd helped Baby with her homework. He couldn't be upset by the children. So, what? She didn't like the pain in his expression, so to distract him she stood. "Girls, I've got to head off to work. Do you mind doing the dishes?"

They pretended to groan, but the triplets volunteered with eager smiles. Baby promised to get the kids into bed.

Tooth nodded to Jack. "I'll hurry and get changed, and we can head out, okay?" She just wanted that pained expression to go away. That was all. Only one person should be suffering here. Not both. Not all.

He nodded absently, the smile on his face just barely forced.

Toothiana changed quickly from respectable librarian clothes to slightly-less respectable bartender clothes. She got bigger tips when she was dressed like this, and it wasn't as though she dressed like a whore. Not that there was a thing wrong with dressing that way – it just made her uncomfortable. But, hey, she did have nice hips and nicer legs.

As she waltzed out from her bedroom, judging by his face, Jack agreed. She caught his arm with a little giggle and a shake of her head, and after making sure that nothing was yet amiss, she dragged the boy outside to escort her. He tipped an imaginary hat as he held the door open for her, and she laughed. She wondered how this could be – how they could both be so broken up inside and still do little things like flirt and braid hair and help with homework and cook dinner. Life went on, but she wondered just how it managed that.

He interrupted her thought with a quiet word, a touch of her elbow. "That guy that was at the bar last time…y'know. Tall. Pale. Looks like something straight of a horror novel?"

She stifled a laugh. "You mean Mr. Black?"

"_Mr_. Black?"

"Well…his first name is Pitch, I guess…."

"Yeah, him. Is he a regular or something…?"

Tooth laughed outright this time, shaking her head. "Nope. He's the owner and my boss."

Jack paled further – was that even possible? – and slowed in his steps. She slowed in turn, eyeing him with worried orbs. "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Your _boss?_"

"Yeah… Jack, you're pale. Do you need to lie down?"

The boy's mind was racing, and he barely heard the girl that had occupied his every thought for a week. No, his mind was on the dark-clad man with yellow eyes, and the way he had…he had… his fists and jaw clenched, and Tooth's hands found his arms and trailed up to his face, trying to bring him back down to earth, back down to her.

How had he even gotten another job? _How had he gotten out of fucking jail?_

He looked up at the feel of warm hands cradling both cheeks, blue eyes meeting amethyst, and the way her eyes were glazed and clouded with worry for him just made it all worse. She was the one in danger from that psychopath, she was the one she needed to worry for, not him –

He tried to breathe. He tried to remember the facts. It wasn't Pitch's fault. Not really. He hadn't been sorry, but the courts had called it insanity, said he could be cured. Maybe he was better. Maybe he was okay now. Maybe Tooth was safe.

Looking at the girl, whispering his name and trying to keep him with her, he tried to think of what she would do. She wouldn't condemn a man who could very well be better. Risk ruining his life. His career.

He couldn't be around him, not now, not ever, and he was sure of that. And God, he wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to be hated. He wanted Tooth to hate him. But that wasn't what a good person would do – not someone who'd moved on, as he'd claimed to. Not someone who'd forgiven and forgotten, as he'd told his parents and the police and everyone else he had.

"I'm…fine," he muttered, bringing one hand up to run through his hair, biting his lip tip a bright red drop appeared, contrasting sharply with pale skin. Toothiana brushed it away with her thumb.

"No, you're not, Jack…" she murmured, leaning closer. "Your skin is clammy. Your eyes are dilated." Shock. Was he going into shock? It reminded her dully of Baby's episodes, and one of her hands found it's way to his hair to gently run through it, tangling and combing through short white strands in a movement she hoped was calming.

"I've…had a cold for a few days." No, he hadn't. "I'm fine, Tooth, really."

Tooth bit her lip. No one liked it when she pried – not even Rapunzel, and that was a hard girl to annoy. But she hated to see him like this…

"Is there something…wrong…with Pitch Black?"

_Yes!_ He wanted to scream. _Stay away from him!_ But instead, he just shook his head. "No. I've…never even met him." He forced a tiny laugh. "He's just creepy as fuck from what I saw last time I was at your bar."

Tooth laughed softly. He was brushing it aside…but at least he wasn't shaking. His eyes had returned to normal. She didn't want to force him back to whatever had so upset him moments earlier. So she just gave him a small smile, nodding along with his joke. Without a word, he passed her, heading in the direction of the bar, and she sighed.

As she walked quickly to catch up with him, she tried to lighten the mood. "Thanks for doing this for me, Jack. Walking alone is…well, I'm not scared, but it's boring."

He laughed again, this one slightly less forced. "Nah, you fed me. I had to even out the score."

"You mean you didn't just want to walk along with me?"

"Nope. Just wanted the food."

"Oh, no! Now I'll have to spend my dowry on cookies and ice cream to numb the loneliness!"

He chuckled, a real laugh this time, and Toothiana beamed. Jack caught sight of her smile and mirrored it, before glancing away with an uncomfortable chuckle. Toothiana took his hand and gave it a squeeze as the bright lights of bar flashed in their brilliant display in front of them.

"This is where I leave you," she said with a dramatic bow, and then a smile. Another squeeze of his hand. "Thanks, Jack. Really. Not just for the walk. For…for not…"

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah, I do. A lot of guys are scared off by them, but you…you act like you love them as much as they love you. And…I appreciate that. A lot."

He smiled softly. If only she knew why just why he loved her sisters so much. Then she'd be…well. She certainly wouldn't be nearly as grateful. She would run him out of her life, take her undeserved kindness with her, and never look back.

Of course, he couldn't tell her any of that. Divert, divert.

"I couldn't be scared off by girls who remind me so much of you."

She smiled shyly, brushed one strand of hair back from her face. "You're too—."

A voice called from the entrance. "Hey, Tooth, you're gonna be late!"

Tooth rolled her eyes, turned back briefly to call back, "Okay, Tuff!" and then turned back to Jack. One more soft smile, one more barely there squeeze of his hand. One more moment of wondering if he was going to kiss her. One more moment of wondering if she should kiss him.

She drew her hand away and, with a wave, ran into the darkened bar where lurked a man that Jack hated more than anything else in this or any other world. The ivory-haired teen ran his pale fingers though his locks, clenching his teeth.

Then, with a heavy sigh, he turned and walked away from the place that housed the girl he might have loved and the man he definitely loathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, this chapter's not exactly full of action, but I promise the NEXT ONE IS**

**ALSO IT'S FULL OF CUTE TOOTHXJACK**

**SO MUCH CUTE TOOTHXJACK**

**SO MUCH**

**U DON'T EVEN KNOW**

**THESE TWO**

**SO CUTE**

* * *

"Your hair is brown."

"Yep!"

"And your hair is short."

"Yup!"

"…Who are you and what have you done with Rapunzel?"

"Tooth!"

"I'm sorry, Punzie, but…you…your hair…I don't…"

"Flynn, I think I broke her!"

"Now, Toothy, try to remember where you are."

"I…I…"

"Holy shit you actually broke her mind."

"I don't know what to do!"

"I…I'm…I'm okay. Yeah. I'm alright."

"Do I need to call the hospital?"

Toothiana shook her head, giving a tiny chuckle and hitting Flynn once with a playful punch. "But seriously, Punz, what prompted this?"

The now-brunette girl twirled a piece of her short hair on her fingers. "I dyed it. And cut it. Because I…" She took a deep breath, as though prepping herself for something incredibly dangerous. "…moved out!"

Tooth gasped. "No!"

Rapunzel's eyes were wide and excited, the green in her eyes practically dancing, and she nodded. "Yes! Mom told me – outright! – that she was never letting me leave – ever! – and so I did the only thing I could think of. I moved in with Flynn!"

Tooth waggled her eyebrows, earning a snort from Flynn and a shocked blush from Rapunzel, but she was happy for her friend, incredibly so. Rapunzel's mother was toxic at best (Tooth had been telling her to get out for years), and she knew both of her friends well enough to know they were very much in love with one another and that neither would ever hurt the other. Living together was an obvious step for the two take, it seemed to her.

Thoughts of love pulled her mind in the direction of a certain white-haired racer, and she struggled to focus on her friends.

"So Flynn suggested I get a new hair-cut to commemorate the occasion, since Mom never let me cut it. And I dyed it, too, because Eugene likes brunettes."

Flynn teasingly pulled a strand, his way of teasing her for using his birth name, and Rapunzel elbowed him softly in the gut.

"Do…Do you like it, Tooth?" Rapunzel's expression was unbearably unsure, and Tooth caught her reaching up as though to shyly pull on several strands of her once-long hair, as she'd done when the golden strands reached the floor. Rapunzel noticed she was doing it the same moment Tooth did, and let her hand drop.

If it weren't for that expression, Tooth might have teased her – instead, she laughed brightly and leaned forward. "Of course I like it! It really suits you, Rapunzel. It's really adorable."

Rapunzel's shy expression turned into an impossibly bright smile, and she leaned forward and grabbed her friend in a hug, which Tooth returned instantly with a little laugh. Rapunzel was taller than Tooth – a good deal taller, at that, and thus Toothiana found herself laughing into her friend's collarbone.

"Thanks, Tooth."

"Has anyone else seen your new hair?" Toothiana asked, pulling away with a light smile.

"No one but Tuff when I came in. I wanted you to be the first!"

"Really? Not even Astrid?"

"Nope!"

Tooth smiled, her chest suddenly warm and fluttery. Normally, Astrid was the one Rapunzel went to first for stuff like this – or maybe Mavis. One of the two of them. Tooth didn't take it personally – Rapunzel had been friends with them since they were all little, and she'd only met Tooth in college. It had been a little hard, seeing as how Tooth didn't really have any girlfriends from when she was younger, since most had seen fit to tease her for her name, to have her best girlfriend put others above her.

"I…thanks, Rapunzel. That's really…really sweet."

She'd thought of Rapunzel as an almost-sister all this time, and now it seemed as though Rapunzel felt the same about her.

Flynn, evidently sensing that Tooth was probably about to make a mushy idiot of herself, stepped in for her sake and changed the subject. Not really to anything better, but at least not something that made Tooth want to cry.

"So, Tooth. Rapunzel here tells me that you're getting all flirty with Jack Frost."

Tooth turned bright red, and Rapunzel looked at him like he'd betrayed her. "Eugene!"

"What? You said –"

"But there's no way Tooth would like him, he seemed really rude and –"

"Actually," Tooth interrupted with a quiet cough, laughing softly as they both turned to look at her in unison. "He's…not bad. At all. He's actually really sweet."

Rapunzel's green eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you've been seeing Jack Frost?"

Toothiana had been about to reply, that she hadn't been _seeing him_ seeing him, but they'd just kept running into each other and he loved the girls and gush about the white-haired boy, when a familiar and faintly ominous voice sounded behind her head.

"Jack Frost?"

Tooth whipped around while Flynn and Rapunzel followed suit to look at the man leaning over the bar. Tooth's eyes widened. She couldn't speak.

"M-Mr. Black!" Rapunzel finally squeaked out. "Didn't…ah, notice you there."

"It's quite alright, Rapunzel. I just couldn't help overhear you speaking of the illustrious Jack Frost," the black-clad man said, drawing himself to his full height. He was a tall man – almost ridiculously so, and it annoyed the very-short Tooth is ways she had trouble articulating.

"Um…is that a problem, Mr. Black?" Tooth asked, voice a little sharper than she intended. She remembered how Jack had reacted to discovering he was her boss, and while she hadn't pressed him further, it was obvious that there was more to it than Pitch just being creepy. It put her on edge. She didn't like it. "It's not interfering with work…"

"No, no, not at all. I just can't help but be worried for my employees."

"Worried?" Tooth asked, letting out a disbelieving little huff.

"Of course, Toothiana! After all, Jack Frost is dangerous."

Rapunzel snorted. Tooth elbowed her in the side.

"Dangerous?" Flynn asked, leaning against the bar. "Dangerous on the race track, maybe…"

"And off. If I recall, some years ago, there was a rather large scandal regarding that boy and his-"

"Hey! Waitress! Over here!"

Tooth's eyes flickered to the interrupting patron – an attractive boy with long-ish brown hair. In equal parts, she wanted to hit him and thank him – Toothiana was smitten with Jack, and it hurt hearing Pitch speak about him in the way he was. But at the same time, if he did have some worthwhile knowledge about Jack, then she wanted to know. A scandal? Jack and who?

But Pitch straightened up with a smile that bordered on wicked, shooing one of the girls to go tend to the guest. But, as he turned to leave, he offered in a voice that was far too fatherly to be believed, "I'd be careful if I were you, Toothiana."

Rapunzel watch him go with a scowl, shaking her head. "I...well. That was creepy." She eyed Tooth, who seemed a bit…out of it, confused. Her expression was twisted up in confusion and annoyance "You want me to cover this guy?"

"Could you?" Tooth asked softly.

"No problem, Tooth," Rapunzel answered quickly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as she dashed off to serve the boy. Tooth glanced up to meet Flynn's eyes.

"What do you think of that?"

"I don't trust Pitch as far as I can throw him, and I'm an ex-con," Flynn replied evenly, leaning over the bar so he could speak softly. He glanced down at her, shaking his head slowly. "But I don't know – if there is something bad about Frost…"

"I don't think –"

"I'm not telling you that you can't like him, Tooth. You never listen to me, anyway." He gave a playful laugh, defrosting the defensiveness she'd felt a moment prior. "Just…be careful. I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed and nodded. She didn't want to be careful around Jack – she'd had so many boys who'd found one reason or another to make themselves completely unattractive. There was always something wrong – her eyes or her name or her skin or her hair or her sisters. And Jack didn't seem to care about any of that, and he was the first in a long time who didn't – probably since she'd dated Flynn himself. But the boy was right. If there was any truth, any at all, to what Pitch said, she needed to be careful.

Toothiana smiled at him. "Alright. I'll be careful." Not just for her – for her siblings. She couldn't bring someone toxic into their life.

Still, glancing at Pitch's dark figure in the corner, she had a good feeling that it was Jack's strange reaction to Pitch she could trust more than his words. But it was strange…such a mystery wrapped up in this boy that she lo-

She stopped the thought, biting her lip. Had to be careful with that word. That word could hurt.

For the moment, she put it out of her mind. At work, tomorrow, she would ask North and Sandy what they thought…they gave her the best advice, after all. But for now, she had a job to do – and she simply didn't want to think of such dark things any longer.

She turned and forced a smile and did her job.

* * *

Jack ran his hand through his hair, kicking at a can on the street. He wanted to turn around, run back to Tooth, and grab her. Run away, far from here, somewhere he knew she'd be safe. Somewhere far from Pitch Black.

God. This royally sucked. If he did that, all he'd do was piss off and confuse Tooth. Worse yet, he'd be obligated to tell her just why he hated the man so much.

"_Oh, yeah, Tooth, by the way, he kind of completely ruined my life and is the reason my father hates me and my mother is out of her mind."_

Yeah, that would go over well. He couldn't tell her that.

But if he hurt her… he clenched his teeth and shook his head. God, it was so weird for him to care this much. He'd had girlfriends before – right after the incident; he'd even been something of a player. Losing himself in girls and a boy or two, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to think of them as nothing but a way for sex – and he needed something more.

Maybe Tooth was that something more.

Of course, the fact that she was working for Pitch Black of all people just made that worse. He sighed, bringing out his ice blue cell phone. He needed advice. A quick dial and he brought the phone to his ear.

"JACK!"

He laughed despite himself at the booming voice, pulling the phone away from his head just a mite.

"Hey, North."

"Why are you calling? I not mind, but is strange."

He laughed, sheepish, a little guilty. Ah, he really didn't talk to North enough. "I need advice."

"Fantastic! I am great at advice!"

"Yeah, you are, big guy," Jack replied. "Alright. I…uh, well, there's this girl, and –"

"Da, Tooth, right?!"

"I…how did you…what?"

"How did I know about infatuation with Tooth?"

"Infatu – _what?!_"

"She is employee, Jack! Works at library!"

Jack smacked his head with his palm. It was so easy for him to forget that the booming man worked at a library – let alone for Jack to think that Tooth worked there as well. So, wait, they knew each other? His 'uncle' North knew Tooth…?

That was fantastic! Suddenly, however, there was hesitation – what if North was like Bunny or whatever his name was and didn't know about Tooth's other job? Alright, he'd have to be smart about this…

"Um…well, yeah, it's about Tooth. I guess." No point in trying to slide that past the perceptive older man. "I just…I care about her a lot."

"Da, I can tell." His tone was teasing.

"Oh, shut up," Jack groaned, running his fingers through his hair. But he was teasing, too. "I just…what do I do if I think she's hanging around someone…bad. Someone dangerous?"

"Who, Jack?"

"I…it's complicated."

"Ah, not all your story to tell?"

"Something like that."

"Does she know you belied this someone is bad?"

Jack thought back to his reaction when walking her to work. He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she knows."

"Well then, is all you can do!"

"But…I just…ugh. This sucks." He groaned, kicking at a piece of gum on the sidewalk.

"Jack, I understand you want her to be safe. I want same! Tooth is dear to me, too. But she is strong, independent girl. And she makes her own choices, and is not fair to try to make her make others."

Jack groaned – yeah, he was right. And judging from the way she expertly, if tiredly, managed her sisters, he had to give her credit for the fact that the decisions she made must have usually been the right ones. He knew how easy it was for kids to go bad after losing someone close to them, let alone two, but all of Tooth's sisters seemed like happy, bright girls, not an ounce of badness in them. Well…there was something in Baby Tooth, but that seemed less badness and more just being…too grown up.

"Yeah, you're right," the boy groaned softly. "Alright." Another pause. "And…uh…North. Do you…um…well, do you think I've got a chance with her?"

The Russian man on the other end of the line was completely silent for a long moment, and Jack found himself getting absurdly nervous. He was about to say something, when a loud laugh erupted from the phone, and an equally loud voice teased, "Very small chance!"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, thanks, North."

"Anything else you need?" the Russian man questioned.

Jack was about to reply that, no, he was good, when a thought occurred to him, and he grinned to himself. He was about to make that very small chance just a bit bigger.

"Hey, what time does Tooth get off of work?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday passed quickly and uneventfully. Rapunzel was too busy with moving and avoiding her mother like the plague to come with them, but Mavis volunteered eagerly, and she drug along her boyfriend Johnny. The girls had a gas dog piling on him, but Johnny was apparently the youngest of seven brothers, so he handled it surprisingly well and never once got mad at them. Tooth drove Baby out to the Mystery Shack and, after chatting extensively with the owner – he encouraged Baby to just call him Grunkle Stan and seemed to like her, for all his gruffness – and his employees Wendy and Soos, decided to let Baby take the job. And after the drama of Saturday, Tooth was elated to have a nice, calm day. She found her mind drifting to Pitch Black and his relationship to Jack more often than she liked to admit, but for the most part she put it out of her mind.

As she walked into work – ten minutes early, just the way she liked it – she was feeling refreshed for the first time in a while. She shirked her coat (it was finally getting cold, thank God) and her bag in the employee break room and sought out North for some quick advice before her shift started.

Sure enough, she found him, advising a red-headed girl named MK on which books to get, and Toothiana let him finish before tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around with a grin, and before he could exclaim her name in that booming voice, she raised one finger, reminding him to be quite, and drug him to the lounge.

"Tooth!" he exclaimed once they were there. "What do you need?"

"Ah…advice," she said, laughing softly as he engulfed her in another bone-crushing hug. The larger Russian seemed to find this hilarious for reasons which were beyond her comprehension, but he nodded eagerly.

"Um. Okay." She took a moment to organize her thoughts. Better not to mention the job. "I…it's…alright. So…there's this boy."

The Russian man seemed to think that was incredibly funny, too, but Tooth chose to ignore him.

"And I care about him a lot. But, he seems to think that someone else I'm with is dangerous. And…well, I want to ask why, but it's obvious it's pretty triggering for him, so really can't. And I don't know if I should…I dunno, cut the allegedly dangerous person out of my life or just keep going on like nothing ever happened."

North forced himself to stop laughing, nodding once to show her that he was now in serious advice mode. There was something about him that made Tooth suspicious, like he knew more than he should. She shrugged it off.

"Well, Tooth. This…person you care about. He hasn't told you why he thinks they're dangerous?"

"No. He just sort of…well, I mentioned knowing this person, and he got really upset. Like Baby, with her episodes."

"And your episodes?"

"It's been years, North. Please."

"Fine, fine, fine." He shrugged, and she smiled. He knew when not to press the issue. "Then do what you feel best for family."

Tooth nodded slowly, giving him a quick thank you as she glanced at the clock. Time for work – and his advice was as good as any. She always put them first, after all – and she imagined Sandy would say the same. So she'd stay at her job – whether Pitch was dangerous or not, she needed the money, and he sisters did, too. But the minute she felt he was a threat, a legitimate threat, and then she'd be done. She'd leave to protect herself and her sisters.

Before she left the room, North called out, "Oh, and as for boy? One you care about? I have sneaking suspicion he feels same!" Seriously, what did he know? Tooth rolled her eyes and tried to put it out of her head.

As she dashed out to work, pushing a cart full of returned books, she found Sandy sitting where he usually did, this time enveloped in a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Hey, Sandy," she greeted, and he glanced up, smiled brightly, and signed a greeting back. He hopped up as though to her in returning books to the shelves, and she shook her head and playfully pushed him back down. "I work; you give me life-altering advice."

She'd gotten good advice about the Pitch issue from North – but she still needed advice about Jack. And then she'd have to talk to Bunny… really make sure he forgave her.

Sandy nodded, seeming curious.

"Alright, so there's a boy I like. A lot. But someone else told me he's dangerous."

"_Is it Jack Frost?"_

"I…how did you know?"

"_Baby talked about him. A lot."_

Tooth laughed. Of course. "Yeah. I like him."

"_And who said he was dangerous?"_

She leaned in closer to whisper, "My boss. Pitch Black?"

Sandy's expression immediately turned sour, and he wrinkled his nose. Tooth laughed.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. But…well, I don't know. If there's a risk he's dangerous…then…I don't know. Should I…er…" She wanted to ask if she should stay with him, but it wasn't like they were actually _together_. Just…flirting with each other. All the time. She sighed. This was so complicated! "Should I…stay close to him, I guess is what I'm asking?"

"_Do you think he's dangerous?"_

"Well…I mean, it's obvious he's hiding something. But everybody's got secrets – I do. And…he really adores the girls, Sandy. So…I can't see it. I can't see him as being a danger. Least of all to me or my family."

"_Well, then, don't change anything. You've got to follow your own feelings, not let other people lead you around."_ He laughed. _"I'm surprised you even considered it. You're normally so headstrong."_

She giggled – he had a point. "I guess I'm just hesitant because me sisters love him, and I don't want to bring someone…well, bad, into their life."

"_I wouldn't worry about it. You can sense bad people from a mile away. Just follow your instincts and you'll be fine."_ Sandy smiled comfortingly, and he reached forward to give her hand an encouraging squeeze.

She smiled and nodded. Yeah. He was right. Trust her instincts and she'd be fine.

"Thanks, Sandy. Ah…do you know where Bunny is?"

He gestured to his left and down a few aisles. She smiled appreciatively, giving a little nod, and moved with the cart to restock near him. She knew they still needed to talk – but she was way too proud to just walk over there and apologize. At least she could pretend she just happened to have to reshelf by him.

When she spotted him, she moved beside the larger man without a word. She paused for a moment, opened her mouth, then closed it and began to place books into the shelf, not really even looking to see if they were the right books. He stiffened beside her and then returned to wiping at the shelves with a small towel that smelled like Pledge.

She sighed, ducking her head. "Bunny, I –"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and her eyes widened. She turned to stare at him. Bunny… was apologizing? First? He hardly ever apologized first. Either not noticing or choosing to ignore her surprise, he continued. "I…yah've got your own life, and it's not fair for me to try to control it. I'm just…worried, I guess," he muttered, and she smiled weakly, that smile that broke hearts.

"Bunny… I…it's alright. I understand. I appreciate it." She put her hand on his arm – it really was alright. She'd been angry, yes – but he'd just admitted that he was sorry, and that he was wrong to try to control her life, even for her sake. Even stubborn Toothiana couldn't stay mad at that. They'd been friends for years, and she loved him to bits. "And I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I just…I didn't want you to worry. I knew you would."

He laughed softly. "Guess I proved ya right on the one, yeah?" His voice and expression were sheepish, and she shook her head while giving him a playful punch.

"Yeeeah….just a little."

"Well…I'll try not to pry."

"It's alright. You showed me your dark corners, so…no more secrets. Just…don't show up every day and try to protect me. I like it there – that's where I met Rapunzel, and Tuff, and… well, Tiana used to work there, until she and her husband moved and built that restaurant in New Orleans. There are lots of good people. So I'm safe there."

_Jack ducked his head, shaking violently, eyes wide. All at the mention of Pitch Black._

I'm safe there. I'm safe there. I'm safe there.

She bit her lip, begging, praying that he wouldn't ask the obvious question – who's your boss? The question itself wasn't dangerous – but on the off-chance Bunny knew him like Jack was, it would only reignite that entirely infuriating desire to protect her, and they'd be back to square one.

"'Ey, Tooth…"

Please don't ask please don't ask please don't ask –

"Thanks. For not holding a grudge."

She let out a relieved breath, smiled and hugged him quickly. Toothiana's smile turned into a bright grin when she felt him return the hug.

"Of course not, Bunny. I never could."

Not against him. Never against him.

And as she pulled away, she felt better than she had in days. Because for once, everything was suddenly going smoothly. The girls were happy, Tooth had an idea of what she was going to do about both Jack and Pitch, and...well. It was lovely.

* * *

As Tooth walked past North, smiled and said goodbye, she mentally ran through her list of things she needed to do. Call Mrs. Frizzle, talk about tutoring for Lila, who was getting a D in math despite trying her hardest. Get the girls to clean their rooms. It was Baby's turn for dinner, so she'd have to help her with that. Check over Jaya's homework –

Tooth's thoughts stopped in their tracks, just like her feet, as she walked out of door to the library and saw who was waiting for. The same boy who always seemed to be waiting for her anymore, but with one very important difference: he was sitting on a motorcycle.

It was sleek, white and grey, and while nice to look at, not nearly as conspicuous as the one he raced with. Tooth tilted her head as Jack grinned at her, beckoning her to him.

"What's all this?" she asked as she jogged beside him.

"Thought you might like to feel what it was like to ride the wind," he joked, and her eyes widened.

"You…you want me to take a ride…on that?" she gulped, and suddenly found her cheeks warming as she thought of the next obvious step. "…With you?"

Noticing her blush, he glanced down, his ears suddenly red. She giggled softly at the sight as he said, "Uh…y-yeah. Don't worry, it's completely safe – and it feels amazing."

She eyed the machine untrustingly, remembering how reckless he was on the track – she didn't feel like going to a hospital or ending up dead. As though sensing her worry (not that it wasn't obvious) he brandished a helmet and smiled comfortingly. "Trust me, Tooth, I won't pull anything stupid. Not with a passenger."

She glanced back at the library building to see North watching them from the door with a grin. She raised a brow at him, and he nodded at her, winking once. She smiled to herself, and turned back to Jack.

"What about the girls? I can't go out for a night on the town with you…"

"I got a friend to watch them – and Baby's at work, anyway. What's her name…Wendy gave her a ride. Trust me. He's great with kids." Actually, Hiccup was incredibly awkward with kids, but Jack knew that the girls would adore him. He was just the kind of kid who was fun for little girls to torment. "I've got it all set up."

Tooth's eyes widened briefly in surprise at his consideration; he'd really planned this little get together very well. "Okay. I guess. Don't do anything stupid or I will knock one of your pretty little teeth out."

Jack laughed brightly, shaking his head. "Wouldn't dream of it, Princess."

"Queen!" she corrected as she climbed onto the motorcycle behind him, trying not to blush as she put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around his middle, one leg on either side of it, her body pressed to his. She held on close to him, breathed in his scent, and closed her eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Born ready!" she shot back. And they were off.

North and Bunny watched them, cringing at the sound of Tooth's scream. North smiled, and Bunny's expression smoothed just a mite, when the sound transformed into a happy whoop.

"You alright, Bunny?" North asked.

Bunny shrugged, smiled, and sighed. "Yeah, North. Just fine."

At first, it was terrifying. The world was moving too fast, and the fact that Jack didn't seem afraid at all just made it worse. She screamed as the wind whipped in her face, clinging to him tighter and burying her face in the blue of his jacket. But it didn't take long for her to realize that the wind rushing at her sent her pule hammering in a way that was wonderful, not frightening, and that the feeling of moving faster and freer than she ever had before was wonderful.

She felt high, wonderfully high, and her scream transformed into a joyous shout.

"This feels like flying!" she exclaimed, voice stolen by the air that they outraced, but Jack heard somehow and nodded. She tightened her arms around him once more, but this time it wasn't fear, it was because she enjoyed the closeness. Losing her fear about the wind seemed to steal her other fears, too, and she wasn't afraid to touch him or get too close. She just wanted more. She wanted more speed and more closeness and more wind in her face.

She felt like she wasn't a big sister who was also a mother, or a girl who worked two jobs, or a girl who never slept – she was just Toothiana, and she was free as a bird.

Jack sensed her relax, beginning to love this as he did, and he went faster yet, taking a sharp turn that made her shriek and laugh, grinning to himself. She was going to love this.

"Where are we going?!" she shouted against the wind.

"Just wait and see!" he called back, and she nodded, throwing her head back and letting out another delighted laugh.

He coasted down one hill and then sped up another, following the winding trail through a park and into a wooded area. There was a trail that had long been abandoned, but he'd used this trail so often that it looked almost as good as it had when he was a kid and Badou – a red-head with a smoking habit and a tendency to go for his guns if he couldn't get his cigs, but he was a great biker and, better yet, a great person – had showed him this trail. He craned his head back for half a moment, surprised to find that she'd perched her chin on his shoulder to see the sights. Her eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle in the scarcely placed street-lights, the setting sun, her hands tight around him, body pressed flush against his back. She wasn't focused on him – she was just enjoying the ride. Jack turned forward and smiled.

Yeah. She was definitely something more.

Finally, he slowed to a stop, carefully for her sake, atop the hill. The woods stopped a few feet away, leaving an empty clearing that looked out over the city, the hill ending in a sharply sloping cliff.

He heard Tooth gasp softly, and he smiled – it really was beautiful, especially since it was finally getting cold (God, he hated summer) and the sun was already setting. The air was filled with golden-pink light, and as she shakily stood and dismounted the bike, it shimmered around her. She really was a queen. A fairy queen.

He glanced away when she met his eyes, smiling lightly and giving a nervous chuckle. Tooth stared at the city, draped in gold and light, and cooed softly. Jack motioned to her right, and she grinned brightly.

A picnic, with all the wrappings – cookies, sandwiches, even what appeared to be wine.

"This is either the sweetest or most clichéd thing I've ever seen."

Jack laughed. "Probably both."

"Probably," she agreed as she sat down. Her eyes turned worried. "What time is it?"

He waved her worry away. "Only five. Don't worry; I'll get you to work on time – promise."

Tooth pulled her knees to her chest as he sat, watching him curiously. This was so much more than she'd expected – this was 80s movies and romcoms. Stuff like this didn't happen. Not really.

And yet here they were.

She reached for a sandwich and a cookie, nibbling on each delicately. He reached for the wine and offered her some.

"No thanks. I don't drink," she explained, shaking her head.

"Yet you work at a bar?"

"Pays the bills."

He remembered Bunny's words about her being underage, brow furrowing. "Hey, Tooth. How old are you?" He'd guessed around nineteen or eighteen upon hearing she was underage, and while a part of him didn't like that she worked at a bar at that age, it wasn't his business – and besides, she seemed happy there.

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in about a month, though," she said with a proud little grin, finishing off her sandwich. "What about you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Really?" she questioned, brow raised.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked, pretending to be offended, eyes opening wide as he brought his hand to his chest.

Tooth giggled at his expression, and she took a bit of a cookie as she thought through her answer. When she swallowed, she shrugged. "I don't know. You just…looked younger."

"Well, you're the size of a twelve-year old, so I don't think you can talk," Jack teased, shaking his head at her. She let out a delighted, mock-offended cry.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, throwing her cookie at him. It hit him in the forehead, and his eyes widened while she laughed. He held the cookie up as though to examine it, and then suddenly locked eyes with her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "War."

And suddenly he was up, more cookies in hand and running towards her. With a playful, giggling scream she scrambled up and ran from the boy as he let out a barbaric yell, throwing the cookies at her like ninja stars. She ducked beneath one and it met and crumbled against a tree, and with a laugh she ducked behind it. He pretended to ready his 'weapons' as he stalked round the trunk, and as soon as he saw her cowering form he tossed one at her rainbow-colored head. The minute it made contact she jumped up once more, pushing off on her hands and using the spare momentum to launch herself running, and he tried to follow. But his foot caught on an oversized root and he pitched forward, cookies flying from his hands, with a shocked cry. Tooth half-turned at the sound just in time for him to barrel into her, knocking them both to the ground.

Tooth landed on her back, head knocking against the ground, and Jack caught himself above her so as to not crush the tiny girl beneath him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oooh, fine," she laughed, looking up at him. "It's just been a really long time since I've had that much fun!"

"How long is a long time?"

She smiled sheepishly at the white-haired boy. "A year, give or take a month…" He laughed softly, and she did the same.

Both of them froze, however, the moment they realized their position. Tooth was lying on her back, staring up at him, and he was above her, one hand on either side of her head, his legs on either side of her waist. Tooth was instantly bright red, Jack's face turning a similar shade.

"Ah…" Jack muttered, not moving. He couldn't seem to remember how. Her eyes stole the knowledge right away from his mind, and he was too breathless to do anything at all. She seemed to be the same, amethyst orbs searching his for…something.

Finally, she turned her head to the side, towards the city, and whispered, "Look."

The sun had almost completely sunk behind the horizon, and the city lights seemed to sparkle. It was almost as beautiful as the setting sun. Jack stood up with a cough, offering her his hand, and she took it thankfully and used it to pull herself to her feet. She stared out at the see of blinking white and yellow lights.

Jack smiled awkwardly, trying to recover from practically straddling Tooth, coughing and almost missing her mumbling, "It's like Disneyland."

"Huh?"

"Oh!" She blushed; surprised he'd heard her, pushing her bangs from her face with a shy little smile. Her eyes were far away. "I…when I was little, I wanted more than anything to go to Disneyland. My parents couldn't afford it…so Dad took me to the building he worked at, and took me to the very top floor. He had me look out the window…and it was just like this. And he asked me, wasn't that better than Disneyland." Her arms wrapped around herself as though to keep herself from falling apart. "I didn't get it at the time. God. Why didn't I get it…?" She pressed a hand to her eyes, biting her lip as she stared at the scene laid out before them, summoning memories she hadn't thought of in a long while.

She stiffened when she felt an arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to a cool body, and she glanced up to see Jack staring out at the sea of lights. He said nothing, merely tugged her closer, and she smiled very softly at the ground.

"Thank you," she murmured.

And in that moment, he wanted to tell her everything. Everything. From the way Emma had looked when she'd come in crying to the way he'd tried to save her, God, he'd tried, _he'd tried_, he'd nearly died trying, to the way Mother had looked when she'd found out and the way Father had brought his fist back as though to hit him and then let it drop with a broken sob. "Tooth, I –"

She looked up at him, this lovely trusting girl, and faced with the sadness in her eyes, he couldn't do it.

"Come on. Let's get you to work."

And, with a weak smile and a nod, she took his hand and he led her back to the bike.

* * *

The motorcycle ride was enough to steal the sadness from her and the worry from him. By the time the bike slowed to a stop in front of the bar, she was smiling and so was he. She nearly fell getting off the bike, and when he reached to help her, electricity sparked through his skin and hers where he touched. He instantly remembered falling on top of her at the hill, and judging by the red on her cheeks, so did she.

"I…ah…I'll see you later," she murmured, drawing her hand from his and smiling brightly at him.

"I'll call you," he nodded.

"And if you don't, I'll call you," she said, practically threatening. He chuckled.

"Deal."

For a long moment neither of them said anything, merely smiling shyly at the ground. Jack kicked a rock.

"And…uh…" he started. "It was…today was…ah…"

"Wonderful," she finished for him, and he looked up to see her grinning, practically smirking at him. His eyes widened, and he nodded stupidly.

"Yeah."

"Well…see you!" she exclaimed, turning on her heel towards the bar. She froze abruptly, turned around and took a deep breath. And then, no warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his pale, cool cheek. "Thanks again, Jack!"

And then, before he could say a thing, she dashed inside the bar, leaving Jack Frost, ex-player and super-cool racer to stand beside his bike, expression positively, humorously dumbstruck.

He touched his fingers to his cheek, and then let out a bright, triumphant laugh.

Neither noticed an ominous figure in the upstairs window, smirking as he watched the exchange.

"How lovely," he cooed, pressing his fingers to his glass. "It seems the Frost boy is recovering quite well from his loss." He chuckled darkly to himself.

"And we can't have that, now, can we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's a little late – but it's full of angst and drama to make up for it!**

**I do have to warn that there are some slight references to a possibility of sexual violence here. I don't **_**think**_** it's enough to trigger anyone, but I ask you to be, above all, safe! **

**With that out of the way, please enjoy!**

Tooth's heart was beating so fast it seemed like it might burst out of her chest- she was giving hummingbird heartbeats a run for their money, that was for sure. She didn't even care that she was still wearing librarian clothes – they weren't vastly different from her bar wear, just a little less…sexy – or that she was early. She just cared that she'd kissed him! She'd kissed Jack Frost! She'd kissed Jack Frost, and she'd stolen a long enough look at his face to see that he hardly looked displeased.

A familiar, if out of place voice, teased from behind the bar as she all but pranced in, "What's up, Tooth? You're red as a tomato!"

Tooth glanced up. "Ruff?" Seeing Ruffnut wasn't surprising – she frequently worked as a bouncer with her twin brother, Tuffnut. But she rarely bartended – Tooth could only think of one time she'd seen the girl behind the bar. She was rough and sometimes rude – but a very nice girl nevertheless. She had a good heart.

The blond nodded as she wiped out a glass, placing it under the bar. "Yeah. I'm bartending with you tonight."

"What about Punz? It she okay?" Tooth was instantly worried, bile rising up in her throat.

Sensing it, she shook her head quickly, hands coming up. "She's fine! She called in 'cause something went wrong with scheduling or something for the move and she needed to help Flynn work it out."

Toothiana let out a grateful breath. Oh, thank God. "Okay, good. Thanks, Ruff."

Ruffnut gave her a bright grin – she really ought to brush her teeth more – and a thumbs up. "No problem!" Her head tilted as something she noticed across the room, eyes widening minutely, and she leaned forward to whisper in Tooth's ear. "Pitch just walked in, and he's watching you."

Normally she'd have corrected her, insisted on calling him Mr. Black – but with her current feelings and the drama swirling around the pale, dark-clad man, she couldn't find it in herself to feel respectful. She turned to see if it was true. It was, and she spun back around with a little squeak, eyes wide. Ruffnut looked amused.

"Something going on between you and Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Creepy?" Ruff asked with a snort.

"Oh my God, no!" Tooth squeaked, covering her face with her hands. Ruff laughed.

"Then why's he staring…?"

"I don't know!" she whined, panicked. Her eyes widened. "Oh, God. I swear, if this is still about Jack…"

"Jack?" Ruff questioned, turning to face a customer as she spoke. "Who's Jack?" she asked, then noticing that the bar patron was staring at her chest. She handed him the drink, took the money, and then punched him in the face. As he stumbled away, she grinned a self-satisfied grin, turning back to her friend.

"Jack Frost," Tooth moaned, exasperated beyond belief. Why was Pitch so obsessed with him!?

"The racer!? You're dating the _racer_?!"

"We're not…dating. I think."

"Then what are you doing?" Ruff waggled her eyebrows, and Tooth chose to ignore the implication.

"I don't know," Tooth moaned, more concerned with Pitch than what to call her romantic entanglements with the white-haired boy. "Ever since he found out we've been hanging out, Pitch has been….weird." Ruff seemed to sense her legitimate concern and sighed, putting her hand on her shoulder, tilting her head and shooting her a smile.

"Come on, Tooth, don't worry. He's not looking anymore."

Tooth turned – and let out a squeak when her eyes met his and he gave a sickening smile. She spun back to glare at the blonde girl, who could barely keep back her snorting laughter, hand over her mouth.

"Ruffnut…I'm going to kill you," Tooth muttered darkly.

"Don't stress, Tooth," Ruff said. "It'll be okay. If he tries anything, I'll…break his leg. With my face!"

Tooth couldn't hold back her own laughter, and Ruff smiled to see her friend happy. "You sound like your brother."

"No way, he's not even close to being badass enough for something like that!"

Tooth shook her head, resisting the urge to look at Pitch. Glare at him, more like. She was beginning to wonder if keeping this job was such a good idea.

Tomorrow, she thought. I'll start looking for others tomorrow. Then, when she found another, she'd dump this one like a bad habit and move on. She'd miss it, of course, but mostly for the friends she'd made. The rest of it could go to hell. And, just because she'd moved on, that didn't mean she couldn't still hang out with her friends. In fact, sometime soon, she'd have to schedule a girl's day. Mavis, and Merida, and Ruff and Rapunzel, and, hell – she could even invite Courtney. She was more than a little selfish, and shallow, too, but she came through when it counted. Plus, she had some great makeup tips to offer.

So that's what she'd do. She'd find a new night job – maybe even one that was legal for her to have! – and she'd make new friends there, and keep her friends here, and get the hell away from Pitch Black and his weird…thing about Jack.

This happy thought carried her through the night. It chased away the tiredness that had her wanting to (and occasionally actually) hiding under the bar and taking a nap – it distracted her from the smell of drunken breaths and flirting men and women who really needed to brush their teeth more. One man trying to cop a feel – and not terribly conspicuously - did get a drink dumped on his head, and a woman who counseled Tooth that she'd "be prettier in her smile" was awarded with the come back, "And you'd be a lot less single if you complimented women when hitting on them," but above all it was a good night. Despite being in her library clothes, she got more tips than normally, likely due to her ease and bubbly joy – ironically, it was the thought of getting a new job that seemed to make her better at this one.

She almost forgot about Pitch Black. He never completely left her mind, not that he could, seeing as how every time she glanced up, there he was, watching her.

And on her downtime, she thought about Jack Frost.

He was gorgeous, really he was. Lean, sinewy, with beautiful eyes and even prettier teeth. He was taller than her, and his hands were so large compared to her own tiny ones that they seemed likely to engulf her. But it wasn't just his appearance, nice as it was. He was also just…kind. Beautifully kind. He didn't care about her skin color, or her eye color. He didn't mind that her breasts were small or her hips were a tiny bit wide. He didn't tease her about her name. And best of all, it was clear he adored her sisters. After having so many guys complain about any number of those things, it was so nice to have someone who didn't. And he took her on picnics and bought her sisters flowers.

He was basically perfect.

Well…except…

Except for whatever it was he wouldn't tell her about. It was obviously linked to Pitch – another glance up and, yep, sure as anything, he was _still _staring – and it seemed to weigh him down.

She wondered if whatever it was had anything to do with the way he raced. The way he raced was so harshly removed from the way he treated her. Despite his teasing, his occasional arrogance, it was abundantly clear that he _cared_. About her, her sisters, a million things. But when he was on the race track, he moved like none of that existed. Like he didn't give a damn if he was hurt – didn't give a damn if he _died_. Tooth's stomach did an unhappy little lurch at the thought.

"You okay, Toothy?" Ruff asked, nudging her friend.

"…Yeah. Just…"

"Thinking about your Mom and Dad?"

No, but it was easier to explain than her worrying about a racer, well…._racing_. "Something like that."

Ruff grabbed her shoulder and tugged her closer; Tooth laughed and shoved against her.

"Ooh, Toothy, don't reject me!" Ruff wailed, and Tooth laughed and grinned.

"My heart belongs to another, my dearest Ruffnut!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Who then?" she questioned dramatically, pressing a hand to her heart as though the organ hurt. "The _racer~_?"

Tooth's eyes widened as though the thought was a new one. But it only took a moment for the surprise to change to happiness, and she gave a very soft, intensely affectionate smile.

"…Yeah. I think it does."

She ignored the way that Ruffnut hooted far too loud, ignored the way some patrons turned to stare – because for all her worry for his safety, this thought, the thought that her heart belonged to him…

It didn't scare her at all.

* * *

"Everything hurts."

Tooth kind of had to agree with her tough blonde friend – tonight had been busy. Both girls had ditched their shoes about two hours in, the heels too much, and working as much as they had was always a tiring endeavor. Not to mention one that tended to make one's muscles ache. But she didn't mind that much, and while Ruffnut had evidently given up on anything vaguely resembling helpfulness, and was currently pitched over the bar, making low groaning sounds as she laid there, Tooth was organizing glasses and drinks. Now that the bar had closed, the sooner things got cleaned up, the sooner she could get the hell out of here.

"Oh come on Ruff, buck up!"

"Oh, shut it. I don't have a tall-dark-and-handsome racer to fantasize about to keep me going."

"He's actually got white hair and is really pale, so…"

"Fine! Tall, ghostly white, handsome racer." She didn't lift her cheek from the bar.

"You're gonna have to wipe off the bar, seeing as you're the one getting your facial oils all over it."

"Are you implying I've got an oily face?"

"_Never_."

With a groan, Ruff slid off of the wooden surface and began searching underneath for spray cleaner. Tooth helpfully grabbed her head, pointing it at it, and Ruff groaned again. "I hate liiiiffffeeee…"

"It hates you too!" Tooth replied cheerfully. She glanced around the bar, pleased to find that Pitch had gone, or at least gone back to his home that was connected to the little bar. Finally. Feeling at the top of her game, Tooth laughed at Ruffnut. "You're clearly worse for the wear. Head on home – I'll finish up."

"Ya sure?" Ruffnut responded, yawning.

"Yeah. It's almost done anyway. I've just gotta clean up under the bar, and I'll cut a corner or two." Both girls laughed, and Ruff grabbed her bag and shoes and, with a wave, jogged out. Tooth sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear as she did just as she'd said – finished cleaning, cut a corner or two to keep it speedy, and then let out a little cheer when she was done. Time to go home and sleep for…well, not long, but still. It would be nice.

She picked up her own bag, eyed her heels, and then stuffed them into the purse. She'd rather walk home barefoot. Sure, it was cold, but her feet were already numb, so who cared. Tooth took a step out the door, beginning to hum a happy tune…

Which quickly dissolved into a muffled scream as she felt a hand press over her mouth, another grabbing her round the waist and pulling her into the alley beside the bar. She had only just realized what was happening, and only just began to struggle, when she was pushed into a wall. The back of her head gave a painful bump, and for a moment her already dark vision was filled with dancing black spots. Once they cleared, though, there was so mistaking who had thrown her into a wall and currently had her trapped there.

Pitch Black.

His golden eyes were all but dancing with mirth, and she opened her mouth to scream before one of his hands wrapped tightly round her throat, cutting off her air supply, and any hope she had of getting enough oxygen for a shriek. Her hands shot to his, trying to get him to let go, but he was stronger than she'd have guessed.

"What…the hell?!" she managed to gasp out.

"I'd save your breath, little bird," he hissed. She kicked at him wildly, and he tightened his hold on her neck. She couldn't breathe.

Her struggling slowed as those same black spots appeared in front of her, and his grip loosened enough for her to pull in a slow, agonized breath.

"What do you want from me?!" she gasped. Her purse was right there! If it was money, he could take it.

"You honestly believe this is about _you_," he said with a dark, amused chuckle. "I don't care about you at all. You just happen to be convenient."

Convenient?! Convenient for what? If she could just get to her phone…just…

One of his sickly pale hands came up, found the buttons on her shirt. He toyed with the top one as he continued. Tooth felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"To be perfectly honest…I'm much more interested in someone who knows how to have a little _fun_."

Fun. She struggled to stay calm, to focus, not to think about the way he'd just undone her top button. Fun. Who did she know who was…?

Jack.

"This is about _Jack?!_"

"Bright girl."

She wanted to ask what the hell was going on with Jack, she wanted to get answers – but his hand tightened once more, and she couldn't say anything at all. Another button came undone. The implication was obvious – and she could see he was thrilled at the fear in her eyes. But his actions didn't seem sexual – predatory, yes. But…it almost felt as though he was more interested in her reactions than what lied beneath her shirt.

Another button.

Her eyes slid shut, body going limp. If he wanted to see her afraid, he had another thing coming.

After a long moment, his grasp loosened just barely, and his hand left her shirt. She could feel the dynamic change – he thought she'd fainted.

One second…

The moment his hand had left her throat entirely, she sprung at him, eyes snapping open. Her fist met his mouth with a sickening crack. Her knuckles were bloody when they came back, but her punch had sent him tumbling backwards, falling on his ass. She saw a tooth pop out of his mouth, bouncing against the concrete. For a moment, she felt very, very self-satisfied.

Then there was nothing but panic. Without waiting for him to get back up, she grabbed her bag, and she ran. She ran faster than she'd run in years. She heard Pitch curse, gasp her name, but she didn't turn around to see if he was following her. She wanted to retch. Oh God. Oh God.

She fumbled for her phone once she'd gotten a good distance away, ducking under the awning beside an apartment complex. The phone came up to her ear as she dialed the number she'd had saved since Baby'd had an episode at the library.

"Jack," she gasped, voice breaking, not giving him time to greet her. "C-Can you come get me?" She couldn't walk home now. Not through mostly empty streets in the dark. She didn't pause to wonder why he should be the first once she'd think to call – not North, or Bunny, or Rapunzel or Flynn. But Jack. Oh, God. Oh God. She couldn't breathe. Her hand hurt. Tears spilled over her eyelids.

"Tooth?! What's wrong?!"

"I-I…" she couldn't get the words out. She let out another sob. "C-Can you just…"

"I'll be there in no time." His voice was panicked, tinged with worry, faintly panicked. "You at the bar?"

"N-No. I'm outside…ah…Floodgate Apartments." Her legs were shaking too badly to stand, and she sunk to sit on a step. Her hand covered her mouth as tiny sobs escaped her lips, tears running down her cheeks. "H-Hurry."

"I'll be there in no time."

"Th-thanks."

"No problem, Tooth." His voice was still panicked, and she heard the sound of a motorcycle starting over the phone a second before the line went dead. Another sob escaped her lips as she searched for her pepper spray, holding it close to her chest. She couldn't get Pitch's eyes out of her head. Of course she was curious – wildly curious – over what he had meant when he'd told her it was all about Jack – but panic numbed her ability to think. What she wouldn't do for some toothpaste…a hug from her sisters…

It started to rain just as she began to sob in earnest, just as her shaking became too much, just as she tugged her knees to her chest.

What would he have done if he hadn't thought she'd fainted?

She rain sunk through the cloth overhand, mattered her hair to her cheeks and her clothes to her body. It diluted the blood on her knuckles. Her knuckles stung.

Her head snapped up at a familiar sound and a familiar sight – Jack's bike. The very one she'd ridden. She stood slowly, body shaking, as he hastily jumped off of the motorcycle and started towards her.

"Tooth, Tooth, Tooth," he cooed as she lunged at him, hands fisting in the cloth of his dark blue hoodie, face pressed to his chest. He stroked her hair. "Are y-you okay?"

"P-Pitch, he –"

"Pitch?!"

He pulled away enough to see her. One of her hands came up to wipe the tears and raindrops from her eyes, and he stared at her bloody knuckles. His eyes drifted to the buttons on her shirt. Blue orbs darkened, and he gasped out – "Did he -?!"

"No," she gasped, another sob escaping as she remembered the sickening moment when she'd thought he would. "He…He attacked me…I…I hit him…" She buried her face in his hoody once more. She didn't want to think about it. "I w-want to go home."

She felt him nod, pressing his lips to the top of her head in a terrified sort of kiss. He didn't press her although he wanted to – she didn't want to talk about it, not this second. Maybe not ever. He wouldn't press her, although he felt rage building up in his chest, mixing with the sadness and the worry and the concern. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Pale hands found dark ones – and it was impossible to tell which of them was shaking. Jack gently tugged her to the bike, and she clamored on behind him. Slipped on the helmet without thinking.

Things blurred as they drove. She remembered, very clearly, wishing he could go faster. She wanted to wind to steal her thoughts, her fears, her everything. But the rain was too much. And Jack was so tense beneath her hands. She could swear she heard him muttering curses.

Her sobs had slowed and ceased by the time they reached her home. She was too tired – too confused and too scared – to be bothered to thank him as she slipped off of the motorbike. She nearly stumbled doing so, and she was surprised when pale, rain-slicked hands caught her. She glanced up at him, her eyes wild – and his were scared. But strong, and gentle, too. She let him help her inside. She let him help her to her room.

She didn't question it when he left the room only long enough for her to, numbly, without thinking, doing so only out of habit, strip and put on dry pajamas. She didn't question it when he came back in, his own soaking shirt deposited.

She didn't question it when she flopped, too tired to think, too scared to do anything but sleep, onto the tiny little bed, and he followed suit, climbing in beside her. She didn't question when his arms wrapped protectively around her, shushing her softly as her shoulders shook and her limbs trembled. She didn't question the way her arms snaked around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She didn't question it when she found herself falling asleep muttering, "Th-thank you."

And she didn't question his soft, impossibly sad reply of, "You're welcome."

She just slept.


End file.
